Echoes of the Past
by LixPix
Summary: Sierra (OC) helps those in need get from A - B without being seen. Since moving to Vega in her early teens, she has set up a decent little business. A chance encounter with one of the main voices of Vega throws her orderly but dangerous life style into chaos. Trying to keep her secret among those determined to find her out, she soon realises that her destiny is not what she thought
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I loved Legion (I think I was one of the few who did) and I actually like Dominion too. This idea came to me after the first episode, so please know that this will not be following the TV series exactly. Some parts of the later episodes will most likely feature, especially when I start introducing other characters from the show.**

**This story will focus mainly on my OC but as it progresses I promise the characters from the show will become more and more prevalent. I do intend to have my OC find herself in many situations that she would have preferred to avoid if at all possible.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 1**

Sierra blinked, life wasn't easy; it never had been, but lately things had gotten worse. Crawling through the spaces found in between civilisation, Sierra blinked again, trying to get the dust out of her eyes. That was one of the issues with getting around Vega unnoticed. The places you had to go were even worse than the V1 living quarters.

She heard a cough behind her, followed by a hushed whisper. Turning around to glare at the two offenders she didn't realise she'd crawled into a larger space until she felt herself falling.

"Damn!" Sierra fumed, dusting herself off. "Which idiot left a grate open?" she muttered, about to turn and rag on an unsuspecting male.

A quiet cough had Sierra stopping in her tracks and giving a short sharp whistle. "Who's there?" she barked out, her eyes scanning the darkness.

As if in answer a small light began to glow somewhere off to her right. Shaking her head at the theatrics she sighed. "Oh phew, nothing to worry about; it's just a random coughing light bulb." Her voice laced with sarcasm. "That's okay then." She turned towards where she knew the placement of the second grate to be, as if to move on.

"An interesting way to travel around Vega" came a quiet voice out of the darkness.

Swivelling towards it she strained her eyes into the ever decreasing blackness.

"It has hidden treasures" came her retort as her mind jumped into overtime. She knew that voice, it was familiar to her, but she could not place it with a face.

"So it seems" the voice responded.

"Perhaps the light bulb wouldn't mind lighting up the entire crossroads. I get bored easily when talking to disembodied voices." Her tone was one of carelessness teetering on boredom. Her body was anything but, tense and alert, Sierra had a feeling this was not going to end well.

"It could, I suppose." The voice hesitantly replied. "But I rather prefer the incognito approach. A lot like yourself it would seem."

"There is something to be said about travelling incognito." Sierra replied. She didn't really want to remain here talking to this lunatic, but she had others behind her that were, hopefully, backing out as she spoke. She really needed to give them more time. "You don't have to contend with some of Vega's more demanding aspects…"

"Demanding aspects? Such as?" the soft voice asked. Sierra noticed that the light had stopped growing. It had given her the ability to make out the shadow of someone, but no more.

"Well, the constant searches are never fun." She shrugged, unaware if the owner of the voice could even see her.

"If you have nothing to hide, what difference does it make?" the voice asked.

"Are the V6's ever search?" her voice clipped as she felt an old anger start to rise.

"I am not trying to make you angry little shadow…"

Sierra could not contain the snort that arose in response. "I'm sorry, little what now?"

"Little Shadow. It seemed to fit." The voice now held a certain amused quality. "Do you not think?"

"Personally? No, not really. A shadow is something that can only follow…following is the last thing that I do." The proud tone of her voice made her wince. She hated sounding like one of those idiotic freedom fighters. She was not a freedom fighter. She didn't stand up for people's rights. She moved things from one place to another. She aided people when they came to her, sure. Hell every now and then she got someone out of a tight fix, but she did not. Not ever. Get involved with politics. That was for those with the death wishes.

"Indeed?" came that soft voice. "What is it that you do then, if I may ask?"

"No, no you may not."

"You will not tell me what has you scurrying around these tunnels rather than walk the streets of Vega?"

"I kinda feel we've covered that topic already…you know, the Vega militants and all." Sierra realised her eyes were slowly becoming accustomed to the current lighting; the dark shadow was definitely becoming more defined.

"True, but you have not told me why you feel the need to avoid security." This comment earned the voice another snort.

"I hardly think that needs explanation." She replied scornfully.

"Obviously not for you, however I am inclined to believe otherwise." The continuously calm and gentle tone was starting to get on Sierra's nerves.

"Let's just say Vega's security are not great fans of mine."

"And why, I wonder, would that be?" rather than answer, Sierra merely shrugged. After an elongated pause the voice spoke again. "Is that not an acceptable question?"

"It's just not a question I'm willing to answer, oh disembodied voice" Sierra mockingly bowed in the direction she assumed the voice was coming from, though the dimensions of the crossroads could well be playing havoc with the sound. "I don't trust people I cannot see."

"By that then I would assume you trust everyone you can see?" the voice asked.

"I don't trust anyone" came Sierra's curt reply. "I just trust voices in the dark even less."

The responding silence had her pinching her nose in frustration.

"May I ask what might be considered an inappropriate question?"

"None of the questions you've asked so far have been appropriate…why stop now?" Sierra absented mindedly answered as she started to glance towards the second grate opening.

"Interesting, I did not think I asked anything untoward." The voice stated. "I apologise if I have been rude"

Sierra sighed. "Did you want to ask me a question…"

"I guess we can come back to this topic" the voice said slowly. "I wished only to ask you your name."

Sierra snorted. "You're joking…right?" she asked peering into the darkness. "You can't seriously be asking me that?"

"Are you afraid I will inform security of your wanderings?" the voice asked.

"Security would be lucky if they even knew I existed" came her reply. "I am crawling around the spaces in between civilisation. You really think I give people my name?" shaking her head she laughed. "Names aren't asked for here and they aren't bloody well given."

A long pause followed that statement. Long enough to almost make Sierra think she had hallucinated this entire conversation. Just as she turned to go back the way she came she heard a slight ruffle, followed by a low cough.

"Something else you want to know?" she glared into the darkness

"It must not be an enjoyable existence." The voice held a certain sadness in it.

"What part?" she gestured angrily "the part where your birth determines your life? The part where you have to crawl through dark and dirty spaces just to have a sliver of freedom? How about the part where any day you could be possessed or killed by a frigging angel of the fucking absent lord?" Sierra's voice had begun to increase in volume. "tell me o great disembodied voice. What part of my life seems to reek of a pitiful existence?"

Sierra found herself breathing heavily. She squeezed her eyelids together and focused on calming herself down.

"I apologise again." was the only response she got. "Do you know what I find truly odd." The voice spoke again.

"This conversation?" Sierra offered, getting a soft chuckle in reply.

"Not exactly." A pause followed. Sierra had managed to calm herself enough to start thinking about her exit route. She believed she had kept this lunatic occupied for long enough, it was time to make a run for it. Looking towards the grate she came through, she wondered if she could get there before the shadow could get to her. "You would mostly likely fail; I am faster than I look."

Turning back to the shadow she glared. "Well as all I can see of you is a shadow, that's not hard now is it." gesturing to the light bulb she continued "it does however prove you can see me; which makes this conversation extremely rude and now, entirely over!"

Striding to the grate, expecting to feel a hand restraining her at any moment, Sierra was surprised to merely hear the voice once again.

"If I increase the light, if I show you my face, will you stay and talk?" the voice was quieter than it had been and a slight nervousness had been introduced.

"Why in hells bells would you want to talk to me?" came Sierra's exasperated reply.

"Why would I not?" this once again caused Sierra to snort. "That's not an answer." She bit back.

"Considering you have been lax on the answering front yourself, you cannot truly demand any more of me?" The shadow paused again, before standing. That move in and of itself caused Sierra to back away. "If I promise to not hurt you and to increase the light, will you stay?"

"I…I kind of…there is this thing…" she was feeling the wall behind her, trying to calculate where the grate opening was. She could make a run for it. She could do it, if only she could figure out where the blasted grate was.

"You never asked why I was here." The voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?"

"The aspect of this conversation I find odd. I have asked you many questions. You have yet to ask me one."

"Okkkkayyyy" Seirra replied; a little confused as to the change in topic. To keep the lunatic distracted she acquiesced. "Why are you here?"

"I come here for the peace and quiet." The voice answered quietly "I found this place quite recently and found it ideal for solitude."

"Then surely my remaining here will only destroy that solitude." Sierra countered.

"You would have assumed."

Sierra waited for the voice to continue, when it seemed it was done she pinched her nose again and shrugged. "So I assume that my presence here is interfering with your 'me' time. I'll also assume that my immediate vacation of this crossroads is required."

"Why do you call this a crossroads?" the voice asked, almost as if Sierra had not said anything at all. "There are no roads to cross."

"I'm sorry, what now?" The ever changing conversation was starting to make her head spin.

"Crossroads… you called it that earlier. Where are the crossing roads?"

"The tunnels. The grate I came out of, it continues in two other paths; one to the right and one straight on. Which you must already know, considering you must have come from one direction or the other." She looked at the shadow and sighed. "Fine. Turn up the light and I'll stay for a chat." Her mind was screaming at her, giving her multiple reasons as to why this was an incredibly idiotic and insane idea. Sierra knew that every word was true and she had no idea why she had agreed to stay, but this insane individual intrigued her and one of Sierra's weaknesses was coming across a mystery she couldn't solve.

"You will stay for a conversation?" The voice was once again hesitant. "You give me your word on that?" as a reply Sierra plonked herself down on the floor. She stretched her legs out and crossed her hands behind her head as she leant against the wall.

The light begin to increase, Sierra watched as the shadow being became more distinctive. She watched as the face became whiter, as sharp cheekbones came to the fore. She noted as the short dark brown hair became more distinguishable from the darkness surrounding it. The face began to take shape, with a sudden realisation, Sierra jumped to her feet, her mind focused solely on getting away.

"You said you would stay." Michael said, staring at Sierra, his eyes following her movements. Seeing her continue he pressed again, a little louder this time. "You told me you would stay if I showed you who I was."

He watched as Sierra stopped. He saw her attempts at controlling her breathing. He waited as she slowly turned to him.

"You're _Michael_" Sierra threw at him. "_The_ Michael!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you to all of you who have followed, favourited (I'm aware this is not a word…but damn it, it should be!) and reviewed. You guys are awesome. **

**I had been planning on showing Michael and Sierra in different locations and situations as well as with different characters, but this chapter kind of got away from me and became a little too long. So I've had to split it in two. Please bear with me on this. I promise we will get to see the two of them interacting with other characters, some that you will know, some you won't, very soon. **

**But I do hope you like the turn the conversation takes now that Sierra knows it is Michael she is talking to. I'm expecting their relationship to be a slow burner (then again, who really knows), but yes, this is ultimately a Sierra and Michael story. **

**Chapter Two**

"I am known by that name." his voice irritatingly calm

"No shit Sherlock." Bit back Sierra, causing Michael to raise his eyebrow in amusement. "But you are _the_ Michael. The _archangel_ Michael. You spend your days with the Lord of the City and the council."

"How does this affect your promise to stay and talk to me?" Michael questioned

"How does…? Are you serious? It makes a damn big difference." Sierra pinched her nose in frustration. "You are the archangel Michael…"

"Saying it multiple times will not affect nor change the outcome of this conversation little shadow"

"Okay, you really need to stop calling me that." Sierra's voice was strained. "Why the hell would you, the archangel Michael, want to talk to me?"

"Why not an exchange of answers" Michael suggested cagily "tell me your name and I will happily tell you why I wish to continue our conversation." The resulting snort let Michael know exactly how likely that was to happen. "Then you will have to accept that my wish to talk to you is just that; a wish to talk to you."

"Because that makes sense" Sierra replied sarcastically.

"Does everything have to make sense to you?" Michael queried. "Do you need to see the logic to understand ones motive?"

Sierra stared at Michael for some time, almost as if she was assessing him. He held himself utterly still, refusing to give this woman any reason to run. He had no idea what it was about her that drew him, but as she sat back down slowly he felt relief within.

He returned her gaze, while trying to make sense of the woman in front of him. She was passionate, that was obvious. There was some unresolved anger brimming just under the surface, at her life, at her luck, he didn't know, but it was there. She seemed to be intrigued by him and he wondered if her decision to stay was based solely on giving those that had been with her a chance to get to safety or in small part due to her apparent inquisitiveness about their situation. He was so caught up in his inner thoughts that he only realised his companion had been talking when she asked him a question.

"…don't you think? I mean, if you can predict someone's movements then you can remain ahead of them at all times." She shrugged as she finished.

Michael; grateful that his appraisal of her had gone seemingly unnoticed, merely nodded his agreement. Sierra waited a few moments, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Well this is stimulating conversation. I can see why you asked me to stay." Sierra baited.

"My apologies, my mind drifted for a moment." Michael replied refusing to rise. "I can only assume you need to predict the movements of Vega's law enforcers?" the answering jut of Sierra's jaw was all the answer Michael needed. "I would hope that the law enforcers of Vega were not so predictable."

"Everyone is predictable, in their own way." Sierra said with a shrug. "Even those that are unpredictable are predictable in their very unpredictability."

"Interesting theory" Michael countered "but how could you possibly plan for interactions with such people?" he asked as he leaned in.

"If I know they are unpredictable I make contingency plans." She gestured to the crossroads they were currently inhabiting "say for example, something I was planning to do" she raised her hand to stop the question already on Michael's lips. "No, I will not give you an example" Sierra said a small smile flashing over her face before disappearing. "So please don't ask."

Seeing Michael nod, Sierra continued "say I knew I would go up against someone who is known to react unpredictably." She paused to determine if her audience was keeping up. With another nod from Michael, she went on. "Well, I would plan the initial path. I would then consider what could go wrong. What decisions this hypothetical unpredictable character could make. I would then plan a diverging path to cover each outcome."

"That must take some time." Michael observed quietly, almost to himself. "The effort that would go into such planning would suggest either a large windfall or an extremely important task"

"Or just a well ordered mind." Sierra offered.

"Have you never come across someone who has behaved in a way that you have not considered?" Michael pushed.

"I would not be here if that was the case." came the blunt reply.

"Would you say I am predictable?" the interest in Michael's voice was hard not to notice and even harder not to respond to.

"I don't know you well enough to answer that" Sierra answered honestly "angels are a harder breed to crack. I won't deny that." Sierra hesitantly replied. "The 8-balls are the easier to understand though, they don't want much and what they do want rarely changes. Knowing this, they are easily avoided. If we do cross paths they are easily dealt with." The ease with which Sierra discussed disabling the lower level angels surprised Michael. So much so that he could not edit his next question before it slipped out.

"You have killed angels then?"

The suddenness of Michael's question had Sierra tensing up. Her eyes once again swept the crossroads for the safety of a grate. "I do not wish to alarm you Little Shadow…"

"Please stop calling me that!" Sierra implored through gritted teeth "and yes, I have, in self-defence." She was not excusing her actions; Michael understood that straight away. She was not looking for forgiveness. She believed totally that her actions were justified. She was merely stating a fact.

"If you will not tell me your name, what should I call you?" Michael asked

Sierra sighed, knowing she had to give him something or be stuck with that damnable name for the remainder of this damnable conversation. "People around here know me as The Ghost. You can call me that." Sierra was staring at him, the challenge very clear in her fire filled eyes.

"Ghost? Little Ghost?" he continued, amusement crossing his features as Sierra sighed, wiping her hands down over her face. "Yes, that will work just as well." He smiled at her then. "I believe we have just made progress. I have asked you a question which you have answered without any argument."

"I believe you'll find I've answered a few questions you've thrown at me tonight." Sierra argued back.

"None of note though Little Ghost, none of any importance" Michael sighed "none that tell me who you are."

"You knew that would be the case going into this forced conversation." Sierra countered. "I cannot understand why you thought it would be any different."

"I understand your reticence to divulge any information regarding who you are to one…such as I" Michael answered slowly, trying to gather his thoughts on why her reluctance ate away at him "the reality of it however saddens me."

"I apologise for any undue pain I am causing in not giving up my privacy to anyone and everyone that asks" came Sierra's biting reply "but I prefer to survive until tomorrow, the day after too, if I can manage it."

"And you feel that by imparting such information to me, your chances of survival are drastically reduced?"

"I believe in not creating a situation where I don't have to. Why make trouble for yourself if you can keep away from it." She pinched her nose again before looking back at him "surely…"

"Why do you do that?" Michael interjected.

"Do what?" Sierra sighed with resignation at the sudden change in topic. It seemed to be standard procedure when dealing with this particularly archangel.

"You pinch your nose, only every now and then…but enough times to make it a habit. I just wanted to know why."

"You want to know why I pinch my nose?" Sierra asked in bewilderment.

"Unless you have changed your mind about telling me your name" Michael offered.

Sierra stared at him for a short period, trying to judge his intentions, but he just sat there looking back at her innocuously. As she had told him, she did not know him well enough to read his expressions. Angels were hard enough to read as it was, but the higher level ones were nigh on impossible. It had taken her a few years to learn the knack and that was only after extensive recon of the individual target.

"I guess it is something I do when I am frustrated or annoyed." She answered, giving in to some extent.

Michael acknowledged her answer with a genuine frown, knowing full well she had decided to not trust him. "Are you saying you find my conversation frustrating or annoying?"

"Not the conversation no, well…" she hesitated briefly, a small flicker of a smile alighting on her lips before disappearing once again "…actually yes, the conversation is also frustrating." The smile she gave him then was slightly stronger.

"Also? I am assuming by your comments that you are attempting to insinuate that I, also, am frustrating and annoying."

"I didn't say that." came her reply paired again by a slightly stronger smile.

"You didn't say it, no…" Michael smiled back. He found himself settling against the wall as if expecting to be there for a while longer. Looking up from his resettled position, he noted the look of panic on his new acquaintance's face. "I do not expect to remain here much longer, you will be able to return to your friends soon enough."

Sierra shuffled her feet, staring at her hands as she did so. "I have no friends." She stated boldly.

Michael sighed at her response. They had begun to talk, to truly talk, over the last few minutes. He had felt some of the walls beginning to fall, as she had started to respond to him. It had taken only one misplaced question to bring them screaming back up. "I did not ask in an attempt to trap you Little Ghost. I merely asked out of curiosity."

"Haven't you heard what that did to the cat?" Sierra countered.

"What what did to what cat?" came Michael's confused response. Even after two millennia of watching humans and 25 years of living among them, Michael could still be confounded by some of their phrases.

"Curiosity." Sierra patiently explained. "What curiosity did to the cat."

"I do not understand your meaning Little Ghost. Nor do I understand the reference."

"It is an old saying." Sierra continued. She smiled at Michael then, for reasons he could not fathom "I don't know where it comes from." She elaborated "my mother used to say it, whenever I went outside exploring."

"Say what exactly?" Michael asked; his understanding no clearer than before.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sierra replied quietly "that was the old saying. I don't know why it killed the cat; I don't know what the cat was curious about. All I know is that the cat was curious and its curiosity got it killed."

"Ahhhhh, I believe I understand now." He looked around taking in the grate this extraordinary woman had fallen out of. "You are saying that my curiosity into your affairs may not be the best avenue if I wish to remain alive." His smile showed what he thought of that.

"It was not a threat." Sierra quickly tried to backtrack, realising how that may have sounded. "It was just…just something that came to mind when you mentioned you were curious." She looked at him then, fully at his face and unflinching in his gaze. "I was not threatening you Archangel."

"I do not doubt that for a second Little Ghost" Michael responded quietly. "I feel, if you were ever to truly threaten me, I would be left with no uncertainty whatsoever of your intentions." Again his smile played across his features.

"Good, just so we are clear." Sierra mumbled as if to confirm it to herself.

"We are." Michael agreed; amusement creeping into his voice. He paused briefly, letting her settle her thoughts before once again throwing her a curveball. "Where did you used to go exploring?" The resulting snort only made him smile.

"I swear you are giving me a headache with all these sudden topic changes." Sierra muttered under her breath. When Michael didn't respond, she looked up and found him patiently watching her.

"Where did I go exploring?" Sierra repeated, letting her mind drift back to before the Angel Wars. "Everywhere" she shrugged.

"Everywhere is a vast area for a little girl to cover" Michael stated.

Sierra sighed; 'Little Shadow', 'Little Ghost', now 'little girl', she was beginning to see an annoying pattern. She resettled herself into a slightly different seated position, trying to keep her aching butt from falling asleep. Looking up to determine whether or not she could bypass Michael's unasked question, she found him patiently waiting for her to go on. "There was a little forest" she relinquished; realising answering this one may let her off answering another "out back from my parent's house. I used to play there."

"By yourself?" She did not seem a loner to Michael, but then, she was unreadable to him.

"I had a little brother." Sierra replied; her voice a little choked. "He was two years younger. We used to go exploring together." She smiled suddenly as a memory came unbidden to her mind. Looking at Michael she felt her eyes begin to shine.

"We used to pretend we were on an adventure to find the treasures of an ancient Aztec civilisation. We had to overcome German Nazis, insane millionaires…" Sierra chuckled at her memory, shaking her head "I guess we watched too much Indiana Jones for our own good." She tried to explain seeing at Michael's confused look.

"Indiana Jones was a character in a movie. He was basically a glorified tomb raider. But he made it look fun." Chuckling again she returned to her story. "We would pretend that we had been separated from our group, so it was just us two against everything. The Nazi's, the ancient Aztec booby traps…" she waved away his question, knowing full well that booby traps would have been impossible to explain to an angel "the creatures that lived in the jungle and the jungle itself. We would overcome it all to find the treasure and get home in time for dinner."

Her face hardened then. "Tommy died in the first wave of the attack. He was outside playing with the dogs. We heard them barking, they sounded so scared, so frightened. We ran out. They were trying to protect him…" tears began to fall uncontrollably down her face. "…they died trying to protect him. My Mum and Dad dragged me inside, I tried to get to him…" she could not stop the pain that tore at her chest then. Her breathing became laboured as she attempted to curb the overwhelming emotions.

"I'm sorry" Michael's voice was suddenly very close to her left ear. Looking up Sierra came face to face with his deep brown eyes, filled with compassion and pain. "I am so so sorry my Little Ghost"

Sierra could not stop herself from reacting. Scooting away she found herself in the spot Michael had just vacated. The spot furthest away from the grate she needed. "I…I…I wasn't…" her breath was still not under control, looking up and finding a face full of archangel had sent it reeling further.

"It is okay" Michael said softly. "I startled you. I apologise." He gestured to her face. "You were distraught."

"What would you expect? The bastards tore my baby brother apart." Sierra bit out harshly. "Why do you even care?"

"The depth of my love for humans is limitless Little Ghost. I fell because of my love for humanity; I stayed because of the potential I witnessed. I saw there was good, even among all the evil, there was good." He held out his hands showing Sierra he meant no harm and settled himself in her old place. "You kindly told me a story." He began. "May I tell you one?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, my life was taken over by GISHWHES. **

**For all of my fellow GISHERS, I hope you had fun and have now caught up on sleep…it took me 2 days to feel normal again! For all of you that have never heard of GISHWHES…I would strongly recommend looking it up on google and taking part next year. Though a word to the wise…take holiday and don't plan anything else for that week. You will need every second! **

**Now, back to the story, due to not having a chapter out for a while this one is slightly longer. We will finally see Sierra and Michael interact with characters other than each other…which is an improvement I know! **

**Anyway, apologies to all those that have been logging on and not finding an update (I'm talking to you guest who has read the first two chapters 5 times), I hope this is worth the wait. I'm warning you now, this relationship isn't going to be an easy one, I just hope you like the ride I'm planning on taking you all on.**

**As usual for all of you that have followed, favourited and reviewed thank you…a huge huge thank you to every one of you! You guys are awesome. **

**Chapter Three**

"So this Jeep guy. He was the reason you chose to fall?" Sierra had sat for some time and listened to Michael tell the story of Gabriel's first strike against humanity; of how the supposed Saviour came into this world.

"Not Jeep exactly, but all those like him, he was one of many that existed at that time. Good people, people with honest hearts, minds and souls." Michael had found her undivided attention unsettling, she had not asked any questions until Michael had finished; which had been unexpected and her facial features had seemed schooled to show no reaction.

So many people assumed they knew the story of how the Angel Wars began, but they always assumed it was on the night the angels fell. No one had ever truly understood that it had gone wrong from the moment Gabriel had gone after Charlie, Alex's mother. They happily ignored the small insignificant battle at an isolated truck stop to focus on the larger global conflict. They waved off the importance of that moment as if it had held no say in the survival of their species. Michael closed his eyes briefly, remembering the humans that had fallen that night. His heart ached at the loss of Audrey, Kyle, Percy & Bob…four humans who had not asked for the hand fate had dealt them, but had fought bravely by his side to protect the child anyway. He had felt Audrey's fear as she screamed at Jeep to throw the brakes. Felt her anger and her elation as she died, knowing she had presented them with valuable time. Such bravery in so young a child had only strengthened Michael's resolve to give this floundering species another chance.

But deep down, he would always wonder what he could have done if he had gotten to Charlie and Jeep earlier. Could there have been a world where Audrey and the others were still alive? Would she have grown up into a woman like her mother or would she have found her bravery anyway and become as strong as this young woman in front of him. Having his thoughts turn back to his young companion, Michael realised he had been lost in his own thoughts and therefore silent for some time.

"You are talking of Audrey and the others too?" Sierra stated, as if reading his mind. "They sound like brave souls. I am not sure how I would have coped with such a blunt realisation of the existence of angels, let alone angels that were trying to wipe us out."

"I am sure you would have been just as strong. I am positive you would have fought just as hard." Michael responded gravely.

"I don't think any of them would have blamed you Archangel" came Sierra's soft reply, again she replied to his thoughts rather than his words, as if his very being was laid open to her. "You did not create the events that transpired to have them all there during such a horrific attack."

"True though that is, if I had gotten there earlier, some of them could have been spared."

"Maybe…" Sierra replied "…or maybe the battle would have ended with the loss of the child. Maybe those that were there needed to be to there for that particular outcome to succeed." Sierra shrugged "I have only ever really known a life with fallen angels. I can't assume to predict what I would have done or how I would have reacted" she smiled at Michael then. "But I know; if I had acted half as bravely as Audrey I would have been content. As I am sure she was."

Michael could only close his eyes at his companion's compassion. Her genuine kindness held him silent.

"So Jeep was just because he was fated to protect Charlie and her child?" Sierra returned to her initial query. Her interest had grown as the story had progressed. Her ability to listen without judgement was astonishing, but it was her questions that had surprised Michael. She did not ask about the battle, about Gabriel, she had asked about him, about his feelings, his emotions. She had asked about the lost souls who had fought by his side. She had asked about the motives, the sacrifices, rather than the combat and the outcome. Michael, not from lack of trying, could not understand this young woman at all.

For Sierra however, she had found herself transported to that truck stop, she had felt like she had actually witnessed the small, seemingly inconsequential battle that had turned the tide to favour the humans. Michael, it would seem, was a damn good story teller.

"Yes. But he was also much more than that." Michael with a motion of his hand asked if he could come closer. With her interest peaked, Sierra didn't even notice when she nodded. Moving swiftly, so as to not give her time to change her mind, Michael was sitting by her side in an instant. "After I died, Jeep held the markings on his body until the time came to pass them on to the child. He was as important as Charlie and her child. Without him none of this would have been possible."

"So the love of an innocent man is what saved us?" Sierra asked.

"You would be surprised at what pure love can accomplish Little Ghost" looking at the young woman, Michael once again felt a tug. "There is no stronger motivator, I assure you."

"Is that what the Saviour will use to save us again?" Sierra queried

"Now who is full of questions" Michael replied quietly "Why do you assume the saviour is here?"

"You talk about Jeep and Charlie in the past tense, as if they are no longer with us. I can only assume they are both dead. If that is the case, then these markings that Jeep held for the child must have transferred to him."

Michael noted her use of the male pronoun, but chose to ignore it for the time being. Instead he merely gave Sierra a blank look. She laughed quietly. "You can give me that face all day Archangel. I know I am right." She looked around as if debating whether or not to continue with her conclusions. Turning back to him, he could see she had decided to go ahead, to damn the consequences. "You mentioned this was before the Angel's fell. So it is over 24 years ago. Which means the child must be at least 24 / 25 by now.

You talk about Jeep protecting him. If Jeep is indeed gone, then the protection must fall to you, which means the child; who will be a child no longer is either in Vega or somewhere close." She looked directly at Michael. "How did I do?"

"You have a sharp mind" Michael answered hesitantly "a very sharp mind. Perhaps I was wrong to tell you the beginning, but I trust that you will keep your assumptions to yourself."

The resulting snort made Michael smile once again. "You don't even know me. To trust me with something like this is idiotic at best, humanity destroying at worst." She shook her head at him. "How can you trust someone you have just met? Someone who won't even tell you their name?"

"I do not question it." Michael replied lightly. "I know I can trust you, so I do."

"It is that simple?" Sierra asked in astonishment.

"It is that simple." Michael repeated, his conviction coming through strong and resolute.

"Well I think you're mad!" Sierra replied, pinching her nose. "I think you are absolutely stark raving mad."

Michael just smiled. "I think I can live with that. Perhaps next time you can tell me how you came to be in Vega? There are no forests here, so you must have journeyed here from somewhere else."

"Next time?" Sierra asked surprised. "I doubt we will run into each other again Archangel. Vega, for a last chance saloon, is relatively large. There are a lot of tunnels to get lost in" she deflected his question easily, her walls starting to go back up. "Talking of which, I need to go find those aforementioned acquaintances of mine, before they starting thinking I've turned rat."

Michael was up immediately, offering her his hand. Sierra looked at him questioningly. When he gestured for her to take his proffered hand she sighed in obvious exasperation. "Fine." she said as she grabbed it and allowed him to aid her in rising from the cold stone. "Man my butt hurts!" With a sudden flood of realisation, Sierra felt her cheeks flame at what she had just said out loud, not just in front of an angel, but in front of an archangel of all things.

"Perhaps next time I will bring cushions to sit on." He said it as a statement, rather than a question.

"Like I said, I doubt we'll run into each other again." Sierra paused as she came to the grate opening. "It's been…different." She said tentatively "thank you for an…interesting…evening."

"I would not be so sure our paths will not cross again Little Ghost" Michael responded, watching her intently "but thank you for staying. Our talk has once again strengthened my conviction."

"Conviction?" Sierra asked in puzzlement.

"I begin to doubt my past actions from time to time. Meeting humans such as you helps to remind me why I did what I did. For that I thank you."

"Oh, that…sure, okay" Sierra stumbled out "so nothing major then; just keeping the big honking archangel weapon on the side of humanity." She smiled up at him, realising only now how much taller he was. "It was nothing; don't sweat it, all in a day's work!" and with that she was gone.

Crawling along the tunnel at the quickest pace she could manage without making a noise, Sierra replayed the last few hours, if it was indeed hours, of her life. She had met, talked and debated with the archangel Michael. The archangel that had chosen to fall, that had chosen to fight for humanity, even when his brethren were trying to wipe them from the face of the Earth, he had chosen them. She had heard stories of Michael, stories that held him in a different light to the angel she had just met. True, his stoic facial features made it hard to read the bloody archangel for most of their conversation; bar when she had broken down. She stopped then. Mid tunnel. Mid move. She felt the earlier pain begin to rise once more; her breathing became shallow, her lungs began to ache. She touched the scar on her left shoulder, just above her heart and closed her eyes. She heard the screaming as if it was happening all over again, she smelt her mother's perfume and her father's sweaty jumper as they held her between them in the cupboard under the stairs. The barking had stopped by then, the faithful hounds had done all they could to protect the family. The only noise was Tommy's screaming and even that stopped eventually. That was when they turned their attention to the house and the rest of its occupants.

She held herself, hugging her knees to her chest. "_You are stronger than this. You can overcome this pain._" She felt the tears come to her eyes, pooling at the corner before running down the now dry tracks from earlier. She turned her focus inwards; seeing each breathe enter her lungs, feeling them fill to capacity, holding each one before allowing it to finally escape.

Slowly Sierra felt her breathing regulate as her heart begin to beat at a more normal pace. Taking a few more deep breaths and throwing a general thank you out to the universe, she continued her way to the rendez vous point.

She was not shocked to hear a debate raging in regards to whether or not they send a search party, but those involved surprised her greatly.

"I am telling you, we need to go back" came a deep male voice.

"And I am telling you, the Ghost can look after herself" came the antagonist, a high pitch whiny voice. "She gave us the signal for 'get the hell out of there', why would we go back?"

"Because we owe her?" a female voice cut across the other two. "She risks herself for us every day, it is only right that we give her the same consideration.

"We didn't ask her to risk herself…"

"Hayyel" came the female voice once again "we may not ask her, yet we do not turn from her aid."

"Amitiel, you can take your divine truths to someone who will hear them. I have no love for humans."

"A point you make daily brother" came the deep voice "while I understand your loyalties lie with that of our more animalistic brethren, you cannot deny that the Ghost has been unquestionable in her loyalty to us."

"Indeed, her loyalty cannot be questioned brother." Hayyel retorted angrily, "but ask yourself Abdiel, what price will she extract from us at a later date? When we have come to rely solely on her protection…what shall she demand from us then?"

"Do you have so little faith Brother? Has humanity fallen so far in your esteem that you assume they are all corrupt, even one such as her?" Abdiel stared at his brother.

"I speak as I find Abdiel."

"Then why do you not join Gabriel in his quest to wipe us from history?" Sierra walked around the corner into a small makeshift room; they were unintentionally created when Vega workers had built over or around collapsed tunnels. There were so many of these rooms dotted around the in between spaces one had to know where they were going to find them on purpose. That was not to say that soldiers did not happen upon them by accident, it was just extremely rare and those times were dealt with swiftly.

Sierra took in the few boxes this particular group were taking with them, she did not know what was in them and she did not ask. When she had told Michael that he asked too many questions, she was not lying. Asking questions got you into trouble in her job, it was best to just ignore and forget. She turned to look at a small group of higher angels clustered around; some sitting on the boxes dangling their legs, others had stretched out sitting on the floor with their backs against any surface they could find. At her entrance however all but one stood up.

"I told you she would be fine." Hayyel stated; refusing to budge from his prime location on a box situated next to a concrete wall. "It's what she does."

"And what it is you do Hayyel?" Sierra asked quietly. "Or should that be, what do you intend to do?" a deathly silence fell over the small group.

"What are you implying human?" Hayyel's voice had gone dangerously low.

"I am simply asking as to your intentions." She gestured to the corner she had just appeared around. "I overheard you condemn humanity. Why should I, a human, help an angel who has no empathy for the human race? How do I know you will not run to Gabriel the moment my back is turned, telling him of Vega defences?"

"I want no part in this war human." Hayyel's voice had begun to quiver. "I have no wish to fight on either Gabriel's or Michael's side, this is why I came to you." He sneered at Sierra "or is there now a condition you wish to add to aiding my kind?"

"Hayyel, what the Ghost says is only truth." Amitiel spoke up. "Why should she aid one of us who so clearly dislikes the very thing that she is?"

"Because she promised she would." Hayyel struck back.

"You promised to be on your best behaviour brother." Another angel spoke up. "I do not see you keeping that promise, so why should she?"

"Raguel, I did not ask for your opinion…you have no jurisdiction over us anymore."

"Do you hear yourself brother?" Abdiel asked. "You are now arguing with your brethren. You have lost yourself brother. Are you too going the way of Lucifer?"

"Why brother? Will you strike me down with your flaming sword also?" Hayyel finally got off his box and stalked towards Abdiel.

"Stop this!" the final angel of the small group, who had until then been an observer only, stepped in between Abdiel and Hayyel "Our Father has left us, we have been expelled from Heaven, Michael and Gabriel are at each other's throats and now you begin to argue amongst those of us who are left. I tell you now. Stop this!"

"Zadkiel, get out of my way. My quarrel is not with you." Hayyel stated quietly.

"Your quarrel is not with Abdiel or any other being here, including the young human." He turned fully to his angered brother. "Your quarrel is with our Father Hayyel, as it should be." Taking his younger brother by his shoulders Zadkiel smiled gently. "Do not let Father's rejection tar who we are. You have spent years helping humans come to see the importance of the role their lesser brethren play in the world as a whole. Do not undo all that good because a young human child questions your integrity."

Zadkiel turned to look at Sierra then. "You can have no comprehension of the utter rejection we all felt at his leaving, the desolation of realising our Father no longer loved us. Can you even imagine what it must be like for those of us who have no option but to love him still? Knowing what it is that he has done. The horror we all hold at being exiled from the home that we have lived in since our births so many millennia ago. Can you even begin to understand what it is we suffer on a daily basis?"

Sierra could only stare back at Zadkiel, she knew the basics, she had helped enough higher level angels come and go without detection over the years, but to hear such a heartfelt plea broke her heart. She walked over to the two angels still clasped in a hold. Cupping her hand to one cheek each she paused briefly to look each one in the eye.

"Zadkiel is correct. I have no comprehension of the pain and anger you must be suffering. I can only give you my aid and compassion while you have need of it." She turned to face Hayyel, to talk to him directly. "I have never felt a Father's anger nor have I ever had to come to terms with my Father no longer loving me. He may have left me alone in this world, but he did so by dying to protect me. I could not imagine losing him any other way. I weep for the loss of your innocence in this regard. I am truly sorry."

Hayyel removed himself from Zadkiel's embrace and instead embraced Sierra. "Our Father left you too." He softly whispered. "I forget that from time to time."

"Yes he did" Sierra replied, finding strength in his grasp. "But it is not the same; we were given a choice to love him. You were given no such choice. His desertion of you is the crueller for it." Pulling him into a hug, Sierra made eye contact with each of the group members. "We will find him, we will get you home. Or I will die trying."

Hayyel chuckled then. "I would prefer you not to die little sister. You are remarkably likeable." The relief flowed through the group as a ripple of light laughter, melting the last fragment of tension away.

Michael stood staring at the grate she had disappeared through for some time. Whether it was from some unfounded hope that she would reappear or just his reluctance to allow this moment to end he could not determine. Either way, his behaviour concerned him.

She intrigued him. More so, he thought, than he intrigued her. He could not read her for one; and he could read most humans. She was not unemotional, she did not hide her feelings, but she had given him nothing about herself. Other humans and situations she had openly conversed about; though Michael acknowledged that it was only after some pressure on his part. However, whenever they had gotten close to discussing her present life she shut had down, closed up and her expressions had become unreadable.

She had not seemed scared of him either; she had happily expressed her opinions on certain matters that most would shy away from. Yes she had attempted to run after realising who he was, but Michael did not believe it was from a fear of him, more from a fear of being around him. Though, that made no sense to him either. Michael shook his head, trying to clear the jumble of confusion that meeting her had created. His focus had shifted, if only for a few hours, to something other than protecting Alex. It would not do to get distracted by a female, especially a human female who seemed to have a tendency for trouble.

Spreading his wings he flew straight up, a small smile playing on his lips as he realised that his new found friend had no idea some of these 'crossroads' were open topped. He wondered if she would stop using them if she ever found out, and knowing that if she did it would drastically decrease the chances of him running across her again, resolved there and then to never tell her.

Entering the needle Michael felt a familiar presence. "Becca, this is an unexpected surprise" his voice calm and controlled.

"I've been here for hours Michael, waiting for you. The others have left" Becca responded tightly gesturing to the double doors. The one question she wanted to ask; left unspoken.

"I apologise, I have been busy." He bowed slightly then turned as if his attention had been caught by something else.

"So I figured Michael. Doing what?" her curiosity blatant in her tone.

"Am I now answerably to you Consul?" Michael asked quietly, keeping his back turned.

"Answe…? What sort of question is that Michael?" an insult clearly taken.

Turning to Becca he acknowledged the unintended low blow he had just dealt "You are right, of course, my apologies."

"Damn it Michael" Becca ground out "I don't understand you sometimes." She turned to look out the entrance he had arrived through, hugging her arms around herself. "I thought you knew I was here" she continued, glancing in his direction briefly before turning back "You entered with a smile on your face…" her voice trailed off, leaving Michael to continue the conversation.

"I have said I apologise Becca, my evening has been…eventful, your presence here was unexpected and I spoke without thinking."

"I just don't know what will anger you and what won't anymore." Becca replied haltingly.

"I feel that way about myself more often than I would like Becca" Michael walked to her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his forehead against her hair. "I apologise for my temper" he began softly "I was scouting the area. After the 8-ball attack in the senate tonight as well as the loss of Jeep and the exposure of Alex…" Michael sighed audibly "I just needed some time to process" he pulled her closer to him, breathing in her scent, she had bathed recently and her hair still smelled of her honeysuckle shampoo "will you stay with me tonight?" his request was the same as every other night, but his tone lacked even the smallest amount of desire. It was as if he were merely following the lines of a well-worn script.

"Michael, this isn't just sex for me, I need to know you are here with me, that this means the same thing to both of us" Becca's reply was quiet, hesitant as if unsure of her lover's response. Rather than answer her question Michael turned her around and stared into her blue eyes, putting his palms either side of her face as his lips found hers. He closed his own to try to awaken the part of him that had once desired Becca Thorn, only to be greeted by a pair of gold burnished eyes that challenged him to determine why he had conjured them at all.

His eyes flew open as he took a step back, away from Becca. He felt her tense, felt her begin to scrutinise him; trying to sense what she had missed.

"Michael?" she began "…what is going on?" she stared directly into his eyes daring him to lie to her.

He looked at her then, truly looked at her. Becca had always been attractive to Michael; she was a strong, independent, beautiful woman. She had pushed her way into the male led senate and made her mark quite early on. She was a force to be reckoned with and Michael enjoyed her company. She had even indulged his more…decadent desires during their time together.

"Becca, I fear hurting you…" Michael confessed

She closed the gap once more and mimicked his early motion by cupping his face in her hands "You can tell me anything Michael, I will listen to you…"

"Sir?" came a hesitant voice

Michael looked over his shoulder as a young soldier in an archangel corps uniform entered. "What is it Ethan?"

"The…umm…the…" Ethan stuttered. He had come in expecting to find Michael alone, seeing him with Becca Thorn was, while not surprising; the rumours had been circulating for a while, still disconcerting.

"Spit it out soldier" Michael barked, turning fully in his direction, leaving Becca to stand behind him.

"The Lord of the City requests your presence Sir" Ethan managed to choke out.

"I'm assuming this is to do with today's events." Michael turned to Becca, a look of distaste on his features "like we haven't discussed them enough already." He gently touched her cheek "I would not suggest waiting this time Becca, this may go on for some time, however we will talk soon."

Without waiting on her reply, Michael left the room, leaving Ethan to stare uncomfortably at the Consul. "Ma'am…I don't think you're supposed to stay in here without the archangel present…"

Staring at the young soldier Becca began to feel her world unravel.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – A little later than promised, but finally uploaded. Hopefully you'll see some things start to come together in this chapter. I'm slowly drawing Sierra into the lives of the main characters and as the story progresses this will start to play a large part.**

**For those of you that have asked, yes, this will ultimately be a Sierra / Michael pairing, but life is never that easy, so I am hoping you'll all hang on for the ride, I'm planning for it to be a bumpy one. **

**Please keep guessing, I love seeing where you guys think I am going with this. On that note, for all of you that have followed, favourited and reviewed (Yes I know I keep saying it, but it is no less true than it was at the start) you guys are AWESOME! You make me want to keep writing this story, I already love Sierra and I am humbled that others do too. Thank you, all of you! **

**Chapter Four**

"You requested my presence?" Michael asked, announcing his arrival to General Riesen.

"You were missed in the senate tonight" The General was standing outside his office on a balcony of the old Caesar's Palace, looking out over the lights of Vega.

"I needed time to consider our next move" Michael replied, joining him "I could not do that surrounded by the panicked voices of the senate."

The General studied Michael then, took in his more than usual sullen countenance and gestured to the city at his feet. "This is not a decision that you alone can make Michael. I have the safety of every resident of Vega to consider. If these higher angels have indeed joined Gabriel in his cause we need to rethink our fortifications" the General looked Michael in the eye "To do that we needed you, we needed information only you could provide."

"You mean you wish to know how to kill my brethren" Michael stated bluntly "I will not aid you in this."

"You chose to protect us Michael, you chose to side with us; does this not fall within that decision?" The General pressed.

"I will not aid you in killing my brethren" Michael's voice was cold, hard. He could feel the frustration and anger of his current situation beginning to build. He had known that his choice was not going to be that of an easy path. Putting himself between the humans and Gabriel had been hard enough, but providing the humans with the ability to kill his brothers and sisters, Michael sighed and looked around the grand quarters of the Riesen family.

The opulence of the great families in contrast to the meagre existence of the lower V's had never bothered Michael; it had been the same within the hierarchy of Heaven. Now however, he looked upon the Riesen accommodation with something akin to disdain. He had heard the General talk often about creating a better world for all those who lived in Vega, but seeing the considerable difference between how he and his family lived compared to that of a V1 he was reminded of The Ghost's words; and they shamed him. He had told her he was determined to protect humanity, to save humanity from his brother, but looking out over Vega he wondered if he was truly protecting them. Seeing the despair that so many currently lived in Michael wondered if he was even protecting them from the right enemy.

"Aiding you in the killing of the 'dogs of heaven' is one thing General" Michael said quietly "but aiding you in the killing of the higher angels, those of whom I consider my brothers and sisters? That is another matter entirely"

"I am willing to ignore the fact that you didn't tell us about these other archangels or 'powers'." The General turned and entered his office. "If, as you say, they had no interest in Gabriel's extermination war, but that is over now. They've picked a side. They've picked Gabriel's side. We need to be prepared Michael and we need your help to be so."

The General sat down at his hand crafted dark mahogany wooden desk; having been appropriated from the manager's office all those years ago, the detail had been remarkably retained throughout the 25 years of wartime. He began searching through the papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for. Taking out a blank piece of paper, piles of which had been found in every hotel, casino and office building on the strip, he turned to Michael. "Please Michael; we need this information if we are to survive."

"I have told you, I will not aid you in the killing of my brethren" Michael paused, taking in the hardening of the General's features. "That is not to say I will not aid you in other ways" He continued "I will find out which of my siblings have joined Gabriel's war. I will personally dissuade them from any further participation"

"and if you cannot dissuade them Michael?" the General pushed

"Then I will see about disabling them myself" came Michael's flat reply.

The market place at dusk was filled with all levels either returning from or going to work. The hub bub of everyday life ebbed and flowed around the seller stalls as transactions were haggled and agreed. The cacophony of conversations added a tenor note to the already orchestral sound the marketplace created. The scene that played out in front of Sierra could have been anywhere in the world, a snapshot harkening back to the days before the angels fell.

It had been a few days since her run in with the archangel Michael and she had finally managed to get her recent group of angels settled into Vega with their new ID's and new lives. It had not been easy. Convincing angels to split up and limit their time together, at least at first, was always a hurdle she had to overcome. Getting them to accept the jobs she had found, to accept their new living standards and quarters was never something she looked forward to. She could only assume it was from living in Heaven for millennia. Though, even Sierra had to admit, this time the only one to really argue was Hayyel. The others took to their new lives with gracious relief; which could have been due to two of them being archangels. Zadkiel and Raguel had never mentioned their alleviated status, but Sierra had picked up on the deference shown by the other three. She had tried to find them jobs that held some resemblance to what they did in their previous lives; but going from the angel who prevented Abraham from sacrificing his son Issac, to someone who looked after the poor and sick was never going to be easy. Zadkiel had surprised her in his lack of complaint. The only sticking point was the amount of time they could spend together as a group. They understood why she asked this of them, but they did not like it and they made their feelings clear on the subject.

It had exhausted her, so much so that she had barely left her quarters in the ruins of the Bellagio Hotel since that morning. The Bellagio Hotel was a safe haven for the V-1's; the dregs of society that were barely tolerated by the rest of Vega. Sierra looked out for them, especially the children, she obtained the necessities; food, water, shelter, warmth. For this, the occupants of The Bell loved her. Their protection, loyalty and silence were assured and over the years Sierra had managed to excavate the two upper floors without gaining the notice of the Angel Corps. It was here that she lived and from here that she ran her business.

Once dusk had arrived Sierra had finally dragged herself out of the Bell and down to the marketplace. It was the only time she came to market, any other time it was too sparse and a single woman would stand out. Especially one such as her; she had never been able to affect that easy, relaxed stance that her friend and mentor had managed to perfect. She was constantly alert, just one look at her and a soldier would know she was out of place. Without a valid ID, being noticed by a soldier of the angel corps was the last thing she needed.

However tonight was not a night for aimless wanderings, tonight Sierra had a reason to be there. She settled down at a nearby table of an open café and ordered a glass of juice. She absentmindedly watched the general hub bub and wondered, if only briefly, what it would have been like to walk among the throngs of people as one of them. Not having to hide, not having to pretend, nodding to those that she knew and smiling at those she didn't. Sierra knew such thoughts were dangerous as well as pointless, she had a destiny; one her mentor had made clear to her, but still, such dreams were hard to banish.

The waiter, a young lad with long brown hair tied back in a small ponytail, deposited her drink, placing it on a small square napkin. "Your juice" he stated in a nasally voice.

"Thank you" Sierra replied, barely acknowledging his presence as she passed over the credits in a small bag; a little heavier than it should be. Once the young lad had left, Sierra raised her glass to her lips to take a sip, all the while slipping the napkin and its contents into her trouser pocket. She turned to a nearby couple, who were obviously taken with one another and asked them to watch her table. After a half-hearted agreement, in which neither looked in Sierra's direction; she rose and walked quickly to the café's toilet. Making sure there were no cameras and no one had followed her, Sierra locked the door and sat on the cistern with her feet on the seat. She brought out the napkin and removed the folded piece of paper. She looked at the photo first, a young girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes stared back at her, she looked about 8 years old and Sierra could not help the ache that formed in her heart. Children always got to her; they were innocent casualties in a war that they had no part in. She believed that every babe was born with a clean slate; she believed that it was their experiences, their environments that shaped them into who they would be. To see so many innocent young souls suffer because of generations now gone had broken something inside of her a long time ago. Sighing she tore her eyes away from the young girl and began to read. The child was indeed 8, her name was Chloe and she had lost her father in a bar brawl. Sierra sighed again, more deeply this time, every parent knew what happened to orphans in Vega and yet such incidents were more common than they should be. Chloe hadn't been an orphan for very long; less than a week if the information was correct (and it always was), but long enough for the thirst and hunger to make the young girl do something stupid. Which was why Sierra had dragged herself out of her self-imposed seclusion and down to the market place; the girl had been seen here last night stealing some food and Sierra knew she would be back again tonight. Sierra pulled the cord on her left and vacated the toilet as it flushed. Returning to her seat she sent a mumbled thank you to the couple who most likely hadn't taken their eyes off each other, which was, in part, the reason Sierra had asked them. If anything went wrong they would not be able to describe the young dark haired woman who had sat next to them.

She took another sip of her drink taking in the hustle and bustle of the scene in front of her when a shadow darting from stall to stall caught her eye. Every now and then a small white hand shot out and grabbed a piece of fruit or meat before disappearing, with the stolen item, back into darkness. The ability of the shadow to remain unnoticed was impressive but such behaviour would not stay that way for long, especially as the child became more desperate. Sierra finished her drink and placed it in the centre of the table. Without looking around she wandered aimlessly towards a nearby alleyway, situated between a fruit vendor and a clothing stall, absently stroking the material of a beautiful red dress as she passed.

Just before she reached the entrance to the alleyway she accidentally bumped into a young girl causing her to stop and thus become trapped between Sierra and another female shopper. As if playing out a choreographed dance scene, the other woman put her hand over the young girl's mouth as Sierra pushed them both down the alley. A rusted metal grate at the base of a building on the right opened without a sound and all three females disappeared into the darkness. The entire scene had taken less than 15 seconds to execute. In the cellar of a meat kitchen Sierra knelt in front of a young girl, 8 years old with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Chloe" Sierra said softly "I really want my friend here to remove her hand, but I need to know you will be very very brave and not scream." She smile gently then "we are not here to hurt you."

With a nod from the shaking child Sierra motioned for her accomplice to back away "Go find Part 3 and both of you disappear. I don't want to see either of you around here for a week or so."

"Are you sure Ghost, how will you get the child to safety?" the young woman asked.

"You have done your part and you have done it well Part 2, but I will not endanger you any further. Please go." Sierra didn't take her eyes off the frightened girl but her tone was clear.

"As you wish Ghost, I am happy to aid you, always." The young woman bowed and at that Sierra's eyes turned to her.

"I'm not the bleeding saviour Part 2, I do not need nor want your reverence" Sierra grumbled, frowning at the woman.

"You saved my life Ghost, for that you will always have my loyalty." With that the woman disappeared from the room.

Sierra sighed, pulling her hand down over her face followed by a grimace at the young girl still standing there in fear. "I swear, if people keep acting like that just because I saved their lives, I will damn well stop saving lives…" she tilted her head at Chloe "you wouldn't bow at me just because I saved your life would you?"

Chloe merely stood there, too afraid to move, too afraid to speak, Sierra wasn't completely sure she was breathing.

"Well I suppose getting a mute is better than getting a devoted idiot" Sierra joked. Realising that the child was still petrified Sierra plonked herself down on the ground and crossed her legs.

"Chloe" she began in a soothing tone "I meant what I said earlier, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help." She pulled out the piece of paper slowly, her heart breaking a little as Chloe flinched. "I heard about your Dad kiddo, I'm sorry" she pointed to the picture and the writing next to it "I have people; like the woman with us earlier. They let me know when kids like you lose your parents, when you become orphans."

"Why?" the question was asked so quietly that Sierra barely heard it, but if she was asking a question it meant she was using her brain to think, which hopefully meant she wasn't as freaked out as Sierra first thought.

"So I can help you kid" Sierra replied kindly

"Why?" that question was asked with a considerable amount of curiosity as well as suspicion.

"Because it is not your fault Chloe, none of this is your fault and you should not have to pay for the sins of your father." Sierra tried to keep the anger out of her voice, but some seeped through and Chloe's eyes widened.

"But ya dunna know me." Chloe whispered.

"Doesn't mean I can't help you kiddo" Sierra shrugged "So, I'm going to provide you with three options, it is entirely up to you which one you take…okay?" she smiled at Chloe, hoping she looked friendly. Her mentor often told her how her smile looked more like she was in unimaginable pain. However, as Sierra had often argued, she hadn't had much to smile about in her life.

Chloe nodded her agreement.

"Okay option 1 – You can leave here, you can continue on how you were and I will not stop you, you will never see me again…" at the vigorous shaking of the young girl's head Sierra could only grin inwardly. "not liking that one, okay, option 2 – I take you back to where I live, you will stay with me and mine for a while, we will feed you, keep you warm, keep you safe. When you come of age, we will set you up with false documents and you will enter society as a fully-fledged citizen of Vega…" she stopped then, Chloe's eyes had once again widened to saucers and her mouth was hanging open.

"Ya'd do tha'?" her face full of confusion "why?"

"I've told you, because you don't deserve this, the leaders of Vega should be looking after their own. Somewhere along the line they have forgotten what it was like to be hungry, thirsty and afraid for your life. If they will not protect the inhabitant, all of the inhabitants of Vega, then someone else must."

"But why ya?" the young girl had subconsciously sat down next to Sierra, her innocent face staring up at her with awe.

"Oh no, none of that kiddo, if you insist on looking at me like that I will not give you option 3" Sierra grinned then and held her fisted hands out in front of her. "What's it going to be?" she said looking down at Chloe "Option 3 and you drop the looks of devotion..." Sierra opened her right hand "or option 2 and you can keep the devoted glances…" Sierra opened her left hand

"3" Chloe quietly stated "I wanna 'ear 3"

"You sure? Those looks of devotion are buggers to get rid of"

"Yup…" and Sierra had to struggle not to laugh as she watched Chloe force her face and eyes into a determined glare "I wanna 'ear 3"

"Okay, but you don't need to look so fierce kiddo…just ease up on the devoted looks; you think you can handle that?"

At the little girl's nod Sierra smiled and shrugged "Okay, option three it is." Leaning down close Sierra whispered to her new found acquaintance "Option 3 – You come live with me, I'll set you up as one of my many contacts, you'll learn to blend in with society and you'll become my eyes and ears around Vega"

Sierra couldn't help but grin when she saw Chloe's eyes widen once more but this time in excitement as an identical grin appeared on the young girl's face. "Serious? Ya'd let me 'elp ya?"

"Well" Sierra put her hand to her chin, tapping her finger to her lips as if mulling it over "you seemed adept at remaining unnoticed earlier…"

Seeing Chloe's eyes been to gleam Sierra forced her face into seriousness "but no more stealing" she said watching Chloe's face fall "whatever you need I will provide. I will not have any one working for me that harms another and stealing harms others."

She touched Chloe's shoulder gently "I know you had no choice kiddo, but if you pick option three you live by my rules, that's just the way it is."

"I can do tha…I can!" She stood then, her face eager and desperate "I'll help; I'll 'ave ya back, please?"

Sierra just smiled as she followed suit and calmly got to her feet "It will require lessons Chloe, you'll be taught to read, to speak properly…" she laughed gently as Chloe grimaced "I know, but to fit in, to travel around incognito you need to look and sound like you belong."

"K, I can speak proper…I can learn" the obvious need to please had Sierra crouching down and taking Chloe by the shoulders.

"If this doesn't work out, if you find the lessons are too hard, I will not make you leave Chloe" she brushed her thumb under Chloe's left eye, wiping a tear that was threatening to fall. "You are safe with me kiddo, if option 3 doesn't work out you will have option 2. But know this, no matter what, you will have me to protect and care for you. Okay?"

Sierra's breath was almost knocked out of her at the strength of Chloe's hug; she could feel the young girl shaking and resolved to never let her go. Returning her hug she put her lips to Chloe's ear. "I will always be here for you little one, never fear that. You are not alone. Not now, not ever!" Hearing the sobs Sierra held Chloe tighter and tighter until they began to abate. Once Chloe had managed to gain control of her emotions, Sierra extricated herself and stood up. Holding out her hand she smiled as Chloe grabbed it without hesitation.

"I'm gonna be t' best spy ya ever 'ad." She boasted grinning up at Sierra.

"Sounds good to me little spy" Sierra shook her head, groaning outwardly as she realised what she had just done.

"Whasup?" Chloe asked; her face serious all of a sudden.

"Nothing kiddo" Sierra responded automatically. At the pull on her hand she looked down to a face full of concern. "It would seem a new acquaintance of mine is having an influence on my thinking without me realising it" she explained, trying to put her new friend at ease "I found myself doing the same thing he did to me, something that irritated me greatly." Smiling at Chloe, Sierra shook her head again "I think I just need to clear my head"

"Wha' he do?" Chloe asked curiously.

"He called me little…" Sierra laughed at the confounded look that appeared on Chloe's face "He called me Little Shadow, Little Ghost and Little Girl…the latter was not actually directed at me, but still…"

"Why don't he jus' call ya by ya name…" Sierra watched as understanding crossed her new found friend's face "he don't know…does he"

"No Chloe he doesn't. No one knows my name" bending down again Sierra stared directly into Chloe's eyes, making sure she had the girl's complete attention. "Everyone knows me by my nickname, people call me the Ghost. You must too"

"Why?"

"For safety kiddo. People are not always happy with what I do, so to make sure they cannot find me or those that help, everyone has nicknames"

"2 and 3!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Exactly Part 2 and Part 3; their designation in this particular mission, it keeps them and everyone else safe. You will also be getting a nickname, something to go by so no-one knows who you really are"

"Bixby" Chloe stated

"What now?" Sierra asked in genuine surprise

"Bixby; aft' ma mum. Tha's 'ow I wanna be known. Bixby"

Are you sure Chloe?" Sierra asked once more

"Yup!" the certainty in Chloe's voice made Sierra acquiesce

"I think it is an honourable sentiment." Smiling at the young girl, she stood once more and held out her hand "Come on then Bixby, your new life awaits."

"I see it went well" a deep voice came out of the shadows as Sierra entered her chambers. She had just settled Bixby down for the night and was heading for a well-earned sleep.

"Naturally" she replied cockily, a smile present on her lips.

"Which option?" a youngish man in his 30's came out of the shadows. His angel corps uniform causing Sierra to frown.

"Three" Sierra answered "she chose three"

"You gave her the third option?" the shock was evident on the young man's face "seriously?"

"No, I lied, she chose option 1…" Sierra shook her head in his direction "Yes Ethan I gave her the third option" She shrugged at him "what can I say, she shows potential" Sierra walked over to a set of drawers she had scrounged from one of the more intact rooms and pulled out the top drawer. She began rummaging through its contents.

"Well I'll be damned" Ethan replied, running his hand through his hair ignoring Sierra's muttered response of 'you already are'. "What do you have planned for her?" he asked curiously.

Sierra stopped her searching as she brought out a piece of paper with scrawls all over it. "I need an updated version" she said grinning.

"Why you are so interested in a random soldier in the Angel Corps I will never know" Ethan grumbled as he grabbed the piece of paper Sierra was waving round. "What do you need this for anyway?"

"I've heard, via a few birdies, that he helps the needy" Sierra explained grinning wickedly "well, we have just recruited ourselves a very needy looking young girl"

"Am I not enough for you Ghost?" Sierra saw the flash of hurt cross Ethan's features.

"Think of it as a contingency plan Ethan" she said as she went back to rummaging in the drawer "and anyway, people are more likely to tell their secrets to a poor defenceless young girl than to a fellow soldier. So rein your neck in" she threw a grin over her shoulder to show she was joking, only to be met with a serious face.

"What is it Ethan? Surely you're not starting to get offended by me?" Sierra laughed turning back to her search.

"Lucy got in touch, she wants to meet"

At that name Sierra froze. She hadn't seen Lucy for almost a year. Since coming to Vega at the age of 18 Sierra's interactions with her mentor had steadily declined. She had lived with Lucy from the day her parents were slaughtered until the day she came to Vega. A whole decade sitting at her mentor's feet and learning everything she could about her destiny. It hadn't been easy, there had been some days where she had hated her life, but in the end Lucy's first words to her had kept Sierra at her mentor's side. Until Vega. Until Alex Lannon had been identified as the chosen one.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this happened. I don't write for ages; for which I am hugely sorry about by the way. My little sister (well she's not so little, but she's my baby sister…oh you all know what I mean) has been ill for a while now and it all came to a head a few weeks back. If I've not been slaving away at work I've been with her and the family. The good news though is that she is finally being treated and an end to all her problems (well the health ones anyway, the mental ones are another matter) is finally in sight.**

**Anyway, where was I? Yes, so this happened. I tried to find a place to split this chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It just seems to fit as a whole and taking anything out just lessened it in my opinion. Of course the length of it might bore you all so tremendously that you wished I'd just cut it after old Zadkiel has his moment in the spotlight *Spoilers* (whoops, should that have been put first?) but I'm really hoping not. **

**Now for those that have asked, I will reiterate…this is most definitely a Michael / Sierra endgame, but I do not like giving my characters an easy go of things, I'm evil that way, so expect a few curve balls and obstacles along the way.**

**As for Sierra, she is about 32 years old. She was 8 when she lost her parents. She spent 10 years learning under her mentor Lucy and then she moved to Vega at the age of 18. She has been there for roughly 15 years building her business and keeping out of the way. Then I come in and basically screw everything up for her. I'm sure she'll thank me in the end...or not, who knows.**

**I did think about making her younger, but I wanted someone who had lived and survived and could stand up to Michael as his equal. I hope this comes across. She's not perfect by any means, but she tries to do what is right. It's just sometimes her perception may be a little off. But who wants a perfect heroine? God what a bore that would be! ;-)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the most recent addition. As always; for those of you that have reviewed, followed and favourited (if I keep using this it becomes an actual word right? Right? Awesome) thank you, all of you. You guys are beyond epic! **

**Chapter Five**

"Where the hell have you been?" the angry voice assailed Sierra as soon as she entered her living quarters "It's been three weeks"

Sierra; tired, dirty and aching all over merely grunted as she staggered passed Ethan who was currently routing through the old kitchen.

"A grunt? That is all you have to say?" He demanded as he picked up the bag she had unceremoniously dumped at the heavily barricaded front door, even in her current state of exhaustion she was taking no chances. "No one has seen or heard from you in three weeks. We tell you Lucy asked for a meet and bam! You're packed and gone in less than 10 minutes. The poor kid was freaking out"

"Bixby?" At the mention of her newest recruit Sierra swung around "Is she okay?"

"She's fine" Ethan replied angrily "now. You promised her you would be there no matter what, then on the same night. The same damn night! You disappear and no one hears from you for three weeks."

"I am well aware of how long I have been gone. But thank you for the recap" Sierra knew he had a point, of course he had a point; the very fact that he had a point was the reason she was getting cranky. Well that and the fact that Sierra was tired. She did not do conversation well when she was tired.

"Don't take that tone with me. You might scare every other person you come across" Ethan began, ignoring her mumbled 'not everyone', "but you do not scare me. So drop the sarcasm and tell me where the hell you've been."

Looking at her friend Sierra sighed "I've been with Luce"

"This entire time?" Ethan asked incredulously

"This entire time" Sierra repeated back, her voice and body showing the strain of the last few weeks. "If it helps, I have not been having much fun" she continued as she began walking to the dining room table, sparing a glance through the open doors into her bedroom as she took off her jacket. She heard Ethan follow and while she was glad for the human contact a part of her want to scream at him to leave her the hell alone.

Throwing her jacket over the back of one of the chairs she sighed in perfect harmony with the chair as it groaned with the sudden weight. "I know how you feel old boy" she muttered in sympathy. Trying desperately to ignore the bed that was welcoming her tired body with open arms, she began patting down her clothing, pulling out papers from small pockets hidden throughout her outfit.

"Did you run into everyone tonight?" Ethan asked his eyes growing wider with the increasing number of papers appearing on the table in front of him.

"It looks like it yes" Sierra grumbled. "Might as well see what has…are you kidding me?!" she held up a single piece of paper and waved it in Ethan's face "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I don't know, am I?" Ethan asked dead panned as he dropped himself on to the once beige sofa on the right. Stretching himself out and leaning back, he grinned as if mocking Sierra in her shattered state.

"Not in the mood Ethan" Sierra snapped "This should have been the first thing that came out of your mouth tonight"

"What other than 'where the hell have you been?'" Ethan argued

"Yes…" waving the paper in Ethan's direction she stood up and began to pace "They've moved Alex Lannon to the Whele household?"

"That an issue?" Ethan asked confusion apparent on his face

"Of course it's an issue Ethan…the little weasel is a …" Sierra managed to stop herself just in time.

"The little weasel is a what?" Ethan asked, his face pinching at Sierra's non-committal shrug.

"Let me guess, another secret I'm not allowed to know." Ethan's tone matched his face, both hard with an anger simmering just below.

Sighing Sierra walked towards him and dropped down next to him, the sudden addition of her weight causing the whole sofa to bounce as Ethan momentarily grappled with his balance. "I know how much you hate secrets Ethan, but most of the time I keep them to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me, I can look after myself" Ethan argued sullenly

"I don't doubt it" Sierra replied nudging him gently with her shoulder "It's not about whether or not you can look after yourself my dearest Ethan" her body happily moulding into the comfortable leather material. After all this time the sofa still looked usable, it had helped that Sierra had raided the hotel's store cupboard when she had first arrived. The kitchen cupboards were stacked full of detergents, fabric cleaners, batteries, sheets, etc. She had gone on a scavenger hunt and had not come away empty handed.

"Then what?" Ethan demanded as Sierra felt him grow tense.

"It's about whether you can cope with the truth" she said quietly, so quietly Ethan had to strain to hear her usually authoritative voice.

"Haven't I done enough to prove that you can trust me?" Sierra's heart broke at the anger in his voice, an anger that was failing to mask the undercurrent of pain her words had elicited.

"It's not about you" Sierra countered, running her hand through her hair as she stood and began pacing once more. She turned to him, trying to find the words that would explain her behaviour in a way he would understand, only to experience a moment of pure clarity, a moment when everything in her life just clicked. She found herself staring at the blackout curtains, simple things; thick pieces of material that had once allowed party goers to sleep when their exhaustion could no longer be held back by alcohol and drugs. The same thick pieces of material that were always closed now; the view forever concealed from her. She hated her life in that instant. She railed against it. Always in darkness. Always concealed. A single tear of frustration and anger escaped her tightly sealed ducts. Ducts she had thought were long dry. "It's about everything" she choked out, trying to contain her rising emotions "it's about Vega, what you can see of it" she bit out coldly "It's about a soldier called Alex Lannon, it's about me…"

"About you?" Ethan interjected "what about you?"

Before Sierra could back track a gentle thrum began in the bedroom. "I'm needed" she hurriedly stated, jumping on any excuse to remove herself from the present conversation. "And you need to get back to the barracks before you are missed"

"What about you?" Ethan repeated, standing up and placing himself directly in front of her

"Not now Ethan." Sierra said half-heartedly, pushing him aside and heading to the bedroom

She jolted to a halt as Ethan grabbed her arm and swung her round "I said; What about you?"

"And I said not now" Sierra shook off Ethan's arm, turned and continued walking.

"Sierra!"

"Leave!" Sierra whirled on him, her face full of fury "You don't get to demand of me Ethan. I saved you, I pulled you from your own personal hell and I gave you a second chance at life." She stalked towards him "I have given everything to you. I have given my whole life to you. Is there nothing I can keep for myself? Is there not one iota of my being that is mine? Mine to keep? Mine to own? Mine to hide?" her voice broke, tears were streaming down her face. The ducts, long thought dry, had finally given up their secret. The impenetrable dams that had held back years' worth of despair and pain had crumbled and their contents were flowing free; released from their eternal prison. Her body, already exhausted, began to shake. Uncontrollable tremors coursed up and down her entire body as she collapsed to the floor.

"Sierra?" Ethan stood there, his jaw hanging down, his eyes as wide as saucers as he watched his saviour, his mentor, fall apart. "Sie…"

"Leave" her face was turned from him, her voice low. The overwhelming emotion he had witnessed take over seemed to seep out of her, disappearing into the floor. Within 2/3 minutes any tell-tale signs of her earlier breakdown were all but gone, he had no idea how, but the woman sitting on the floor was once again in control of her emotions. In fact, if he was being honest, the woman on the floor was almost too in control.

"Sierra, please…" he pleaded. He unconsciously took one step forward only to have her turn her head and look at him.

"I said leave" her voice was dead, emotionless, empty. Her eyes were worse. Rather than the golden warmth that they usually emitted when in his presence, they looked black; an endless black that held nothing but an empty cavernous echo of silence. Ethan knew it was most likely a trick of the light, but at that moment she looked like something that had crawled out of hell. Backing away slowly Ethan raised his hands in surrender. Getting to the barricaded door he removed the barest minimum that would allow him to escape, his focus never leaving the stranger on the floor.

Sierra had no idea how long she sat there, her consciousness had fled in the presence of so much raw emotion. When she finally felt herself beginning to return, to once again exist in a conscious state, she sent her eyes searching around the very empty, very desolate living quarters. Her mind, her heart, her soul went looking for anything that would bring her light; that would bring her hope. Faced with a very different reality, she felt something wet trickle down her left cheek. Raising her hand she found a single tear tracing the path that its predecessors had forged however long ago. Collecting it on her fingertip she brought it down for further scrutiny. It was such a small drop, nothing in the grand scheme of things, but it had waited. It had not fallen with the rest of its brethren, to be used up and forgotten among all of the others. It had waited, until it would be noticed. It had waited for the moment it could secure the biggest impact. She smiled then, an empty smile for an empty room. Taking one more measured glance at the offending teardrop she flicked it from her fingertip and slowly raised herself from the now cold floor.

A continual thrumming once again encroached upon her consciousness as she rose to her feet. Heading towards the bedroom, she grabbed a dilapidated pager from off the old dresser. She had found a few in the old Sunrise Hospital & Medical Center when she had gone looking for medical supplies and had continued her search until she had located some batteries to work the blasted things. She gave the pagers out to one member of each group she helped rehome within Vega. It was for emergencies only and this was the only number the pagers had.

Looking at the screen Sierra felt her body cry out at the timing of it all. It was from Zadkiel and it was not the first one. He had sent her the code for a meet and greet three times and it sounded like he was desperate. Taking a quick glance in a tacky gold framed mirror hanging on the wall Sierra just shrugged. If it was important Zadkiel wouldn't care less if she turned up dirty and exhausted. He would mind if she continued to be a no show. Taking one last look at the ever inviting bed Sierra detoured to the living room table, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

Getting to the agreed upon meeting place was easy enough this time of night. She used the service stairway to get down to the basement and found her way into a room that purposefully looked like it had hadn't been used in a while. Cobwebs and dust went arm in arm on every surface. Old metal shelving units with containers full of, well, full of substances Sierra didn't even want to think about, had been left to themselves to decay over time. She had cleared the majority of the contents and left the containers to gather dust once more. She had done the same with the crates and boxes. Clearing the contents, but leaving the container; making it look like this room had been discarded and never retrieved. Tracing a path that was well worn, Sierra manoeuvred passed the purposefully aged boxes, crates and shelving units until she reached a smallish hole in the concrete wall. Glancing back she was happy to see that her path was still invisible to the naked eye from this angle. If you were just passing by, you would have no idea that this room was a main thoroughfare for the inhabitants of the Bell. Climbing through the self-made hole Sierra once again found herself in the spaces between civilisation.

"It's been a while" Sierra opened as she took in the pacing archangel

"Ghost" Zadkiel stopped his pacing and nodded at Sierra "Thank you for coming, finally"

Sierra grimaced at that obvious low barb but she had no comeback, he was right. "I'm sorry I haven't managed to come sooner, I was unintentionally held up"

"I heard you had gone missing. I am pleased to see you have returned with seemingly no harm done" the snort from Sierra had Zadkiel study his rescuer a little closer. She wasn't her usual put together self. Her eyes looked worn, as if they were finally tired of all the sights they had seen. Her face was thinner than it had been a few weeks ago, in fact her entire body seemed to have shrunk in on itself. Reassessing his decision to berate her for her lack of presence he merely bowed "Thank you for coming tonight"

"You sent out the bat signal Zad, what else was I going to do?" Sierra tiredly asked as she shrugged back.

"Bat signal? I sent no bat" Zadkiel responded nonplussed. Rolling her eyes, Sierra just shook her head. "Don't worry" she sighed "it's a human joke"

"Ah, yes, one of those. My apologies, I am still trying to understand certain aspects of human culture." came his serious reply. "Such jokes I am afraid are still beyond my comprehension."

"I should probably just stop using them around you" Sierra smiled back tightly "but it is just so damn entertaining". Sierra gestured to the makeshift room in a way that made it clear she would rather be somewhere else, hell she would rather be locked up tight in the Bell, snuggled under her duvet, snoring her blasted head off than be here. "So tell me, what has got you so rattled that you have dragged me out here in the middle of the night?" Sierra asked her face sobering.

"A piece of information has come to my attention" he began, "one I believe you would wish to be made aware of" Sierra almost shook her head at the formal tone. Zadkiel was one of the most recent additions to Vega, so she knew it would take him a while to adopt the native tongue. But damn did it get irritating fast. "Shoot…"

"I have no gun…" Zadkiel began

"I meant please do tell me what you've heard" Sierra interrupted, raising her hands in obvious surrender.

"Why didn't you just say that" muttered Zadkiel "I have been informed that there are other higher angels in Vega, those that have not been brought in by you…"

"You mean those that have not been reviewed by me" Sierra finished for him. "Do you think these angels are a threat?"

"I do not know, all I know is that Michael is" he paused briefly upon seeing her reaction. After waiting a few seconds for any response he continued when none was forthcoming "bringing them in"

"Are these angels aligned with Michael?" Sierra asked, her mind already churning out possible threats, dangers and problems these new inhabitants could create. It had already jumped from a slight irritation to the mass extinction of all humankind before Zadkiel had even responded.

"No, from what I understand they are of the same mind set of those you have aided, they only want a safe place to see out Gabriel's war"

"Do you know any of these angels?" Sierra pushed

"No" his tone was clear, the conversation was over. He had imparted the information he was happy to impart, but any more than that was not on the cards it would seem.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Zad, you didn't have to and I appreciate the heads up." Sierra acknowledged out loud, while internally she was demanding to know why he couldn't have told someone else, anyone else, just not her. She winced when she found herself pinching her nose in annoyance. "Okay, if that is everything you are willing to give me I think our tête-à-tête has come to an end." She continued, pulling her hand down to her side in frustration. "You want to head out the south gate and I'll go out the east? That way we won't go out the way we came in."

"Of course" Zadkiel bowed and went to turn before he suddenly stopped. "I do not know if I ever properly thanked you for your aid" he said quietly, not turning around "if not for you Gabriel would have been sure to track us down. I could not have returned to him. Your kindness truly saved my life. I thank you for it"

Waving off the gratitude Sierra shrugged "I did only what needed to be done."

"Whatever your reasons, you have my eternal thanks. If ever you need something…" Zadkiel began, turning around finally.

"Don't!" Sierra interrupted him, holding up her right hand briefly. "Please…just don't. Never promise something so open ended. You have no idea what I may ask of you." She scuffed the floor with her boot watching the dust rise slightly "Your thanks is enough" and with that she was into the east tunnel heading home.

Climbing out of a rust coloured grate that smelt faintly of fresh oil, Sierra dropped into an abandoned crossroads. She took one look around before heading across the darkened space to the opposite side intent on heading home to her bed; a bed that was now beginning to holler for her.

"Finally" came a familiar soft voice "I have been sitting in these cross roads for quite some time."

"Seriously?" Sierra muttered to herself as she turned around. "Like my day hasn't been bad enough"

"Hello Little Ghost" Michael said as he once again illuminated their surroundings.

"Hello Annoying Archangel" Sierra replied back, an unhealthy gleam in her eyes. "What a delightful surprise. Truly! I was just saying to myself, what could possibly make this night any worse and bam! There you are. Fantastic!"

Michael cocked his head to one side as he silently studied the woman in front of him. Granted, he hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms, but the level of animosity he was faced with was confusing.

"Does that help you hear?" Sierra asked, leaning against the concrete wall. Her legs were beginning to shake and her mind was starting to go a little fuzzy as the tiredness set in but there was no way in hell she was going to let him see her at a disadvantage. "Dogs do it you know. When you talk to them, they cock their heads…just like that!" She smiled then; a smile Michael would have done anything to un-see "I asked my Mum about it once. You know, when she was still alive and able to answer my questions. She told me they did it so that they could hear better…

…so does it?"

"Does it what?" Michael asked cautiously, he did not know the reason behind her anger, but he was damned if he would help add to it.

"Does cocking your head improve your hearing? If so, keep it cocked, you need to hear what I have to say and you need to hear it good" Inside Sierra mentally starting kicking herself for that last sentence. It seemed that tiredness coupled with a constant stream of irritations was not good for ones grammar, but it was too late to dwell on it now so she just bulldozed on.

"You've been bringing higher angels into Vega…"

The strange noise, almost like a cat being strangled, arising from Michael's general area, all but confirmed Zadkiel's information. Sierra closed her eyes, wishing in that very moment that _she_ was someone else, anyone else; _anyone_ who wasn't her. "Do you know the risk you have put us all in? Not just the humans, but you yourself?" Her voice lost its anger, if only for a moment, the only emotion that came through was one of resignation. Not getting a response; a denial or an excuse of any kind from Michael, had Sierra opening her eyes and looking in the direction of her irritating archangel. The sight that greeted her washed away her anger, it washed away her fear. All that was left, surprisingly, was compassion and a desire to help. He was leaning heavily on the concrete wall; the back of one of the market shops from what Sierra could tell. His eyes were closed, his head bowed and his hands were interlaced in front of him as he sat on his hunches.

She walked towards him, dropping to his level when she was less than half a metre away. She sat there, her stance mirroring his for a good few minutes. When she still received no response she reached out to him, slowly, making sure not to startle him. Even in this state Sierra was taking no chances, contrite or not Michael was an archangel, he was always going to be a danger to her current breathing state. "Michael…" Sierra began softly before she was interrupted by a mumble from her companion.

"Michael?" this time his name on her lips was a question. She watched as he raised his head, falling back suddenly on to her arse when she saw the look in his eyes.

"How do you know…everything?" The 'everything' was said in anger, but Sierra heard and saw the desperation underneath it all. "How can you possibly know all that you know?"

Lost for words for just an instance, a situation that even in that moment Sierra could wryly acknowledge as impressive, she just shrugged.

"That is it? That is your response? A movement of shoulders, how is that supposed to help me?" he was starting to panic, he was starting to understand that the woman in front of him was so much more than she first appeared and that scared him. She had already shown her complete disregard for authority, she had showed an intelligence and perceptiveness that had impressed him and now, now she was showing herself to be in possession of facts she had no right knowing. Each layer she revealed showed her to be more and more of a danger to Michael and those he strived to protect.

"Help you with what?" Sierra asked, breaking through his downward spiral. Her face was contorted in confusion as she rearranged her limbs and found herself sitting in front of him crossed legged, her body cheering at the unexpected rest.

"You should not…you could not...how are you…you?" Michael asked his voice rising with every attempt to vocalise his inner turmoil. He almost saw her relax. He didn't know why, but whatever he had said had eased the tension from the room, at least for her anyway.

"Well Archangel" Sierra began, a twitch threatening at the corner of her mouth as she attempted to control her facial muscles "you see, it's called the birds and the bees." The grin she flashed at him was merely a ghost of her former ones, but still, it was a grin nonetheless. She was finding her feet once more due to Michael's complete bewilderment of her. "Now I don't know why they call it the birds and the bees, for I am sure as hell neither of those animals can…umm….cross pollinate?" she smiled evilly at him then "But anyways, my mum and my dad decided they liked each other very much…" Sierra stopped as Michael held his hand up, her eyes beginning to shine with amusement.

"Please don't" He pleaded quietly

"Don't what? Ruin your innocence? Break that last barrier? Corrupt the great archangel Michael with images beyond his understanding?" with each suggestion Sierra's grin had grown. "then again, I think that ship has sailed…" she continued, letting the sentence trail off, leaving no doubt in Michael's mind as to exactly what she was referring to.

"Now is nor the time nor the place for this discussion" he retorted sharply. The idea that she had heard the rumours about his more decadent activities shamed him and her raised eyebrow in response to his harsh reply did nothing to appease it. "Why don't we return to the initial topic of conversation?"

As loathed as Michael was to return to that particular subject, if it stopped him from having the current conversation he was willing to brave it. Sierra however had the opposite reaction to his request. She unfolded her legs and used her feet to scoot herself backwards, creating a greater distance between them. Her eyes had lost their shine and her face was back to being unreadable. She had almost forgotten their initial conversation and that worried her. The ease in which she had become comfortable around Michael concerned her, hell it scared her witless. She had always managed to keep a focus when it came to her life; 10 years of training under Luce would be enough to turn even the laziest sod into a well-oiled machine. When you added the years since coming to Vega and all she had had to endure here she should be immune to the puppy dog brown orbs of the winged annoyance in front of her. Instead she found herself subconsciously reaching out to him.

"Fine" she stated bluntly, showing no sign of her internal conflict.

"You seem to be under the impression I am allowing higher angels into Vega" he started off slowly, hating the coldness in a voice that only moments ago had been teasing.

"Impression?" Sierra repeated raising an eyebrow "sure, if you want to call it that. I myself would go with complete surety. As in, I am completely sure you are allowing higher angels into Vega" Sierra could not prevent the wince that crossed her features as she once again heard herself speak. Her mind was starting to shut down; if she stayed much longer her ability to speak properly was in serious jeopardy.

"May I ask what leads you to believe this?" Michael was steadily finding his calm once more and could not help but feel a modicum of pleasure at the look of annoyance that graced his companion's face before disappearing into history, no proof it had ever been there.

"How about we don't play that game tonight Archangel" Sierra responded quietly, pinching her nose then grimacing. The return to the original topic had sapped her of any remaining energy and now she just longed for this conversation to be over and done with. "I know you are bringing angels into Vega." She held up her hand to stop him from interrupting "what I don't know is a) how are you vetting them? b) how are you keeping tabs on them? c) do you trust them?"

Michael just stared at her. The questions she asked were not those he had expected. In fact her questions were so unexpected that he could do no other than just sit there and stare at her in wonderment.

"I am going to assume your silence is because you are thinking of how best to answer me archangel, not because you have no answer…" Sierra ground out, her voice laced with something Michael could not discern.

Michael swallowed, trying to get his thoughts into some semblance of order "I was not, that is to say, your questions were not the ones I was expecting"

"And because of that you cannot answer them?" the sarcasm was slowly seeping its way back into her tone, but it was not the gentle ribbing of early, this time it held a darker tinge to it.

"I never said that." He shook his head then, as if trying to clear the cobwebs "You consistently surprise me Little Ghost" he stated quietly "and I do not know what to do with you"

"Do you have to _do_ anything with me?" Sierra asked, finding herself blushing slightly at her own words.

"You know about my bringing angels into Vega, that knowledge is dangerous to a lot of beings I have sworn to protect" while not entirely a threat Michael could see Sierra's body tense. "I do not wish to threaten you Little Ghost…"

"Then perhaps you should have chosen your words more carefully Archangel" Sierra spat out "Let me tell you how this is going to go. You will tell me who the angels are. You will tell me where they are. I will then endeavour to determine if they are a threat to Vega or not. You will refrain from interfering after you have provided me with all of the names. Or…"

"Or what Little Ghost?" Michael stared at her, feeling a trickle of cold down his back "You'll go to the senate? You'll go in front of…"

"What? Hell no!" the outrageous accusation forced an exclamation of denial from Sierra before Michael had finished his sentence, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Why the hell would I go to those pencil pushing dictators?" She stood then; running her hand through her long black hair, feeling the strands that had managed to escape from her braid made so much earlier that day, or was it yesterday. Sierra was beginning to wonder. "Is that what you think of me?" she threw at him "you think I would give those blinkered rich bastards reason, any reason, to call a carte blanche on angel slaughter?" Unable to hold in the frustration at being so horribly misunderstood Sierra began to pace. "Did I _say_ that I thought they were all a danger? Did I _say_ that they all needed to disappear? Have I _ever_ given you any reason to think I hated angels?" in her frustration Sierra's voice began to increase in volume.

"Or…?" was all that Michael said, could say, under the onslaught of her reaction.

"Or" Sierra stressed clearly "I would damn well find them myself and that could end badly for them and you" finally exhausting all of her reserve energy she collapsed against the opposite wall, the feeling of deja vu hitting both of them. She raised her eyes to Michael who was sitting staring at her, not moving a muscle.

"The last thing I want to do is put innocent beings in harm's way" she whispered, feeling her exhaustion begin to take over. "I would never harm an innocent…too many have been harmed already…" the fight to keep her eyes open, to keep herself conscious was too much and she slowly slipped into darkness.

Michael stared at Sierra, her fierceness and fire all but gone in her current state. He gingerly got to his feet and slowly approached her unconscious body. He had seen into her very soul in those last few moments and it had blinded him. Her compassion was all encompassing and Michael could not help but wonder what it would be like to have that focussed on him.

Crouching down to place his fingers at her neck, Michael closed his eyes. Feeling her heart beating erratically, he took her hand and placed it at over his heart. He then began to breathe deeply. Very slowly he felt her heartbeat begin to match his until it beat in a steady rhythmic pulse. Removing his hand from her neck and letting her own hand drop Michael gently held his right arm at her back and looped his left under her knees. Rising to a stand he easily lifted Sierra in his arms, surprised at how light such a powerful personality could be. Taking one more look at her restful face Michael spread his wings and rose into the air; a feeling of contentment flowing through him.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Sierra has gone through the mill and back over the last few weeks while with her mentor, who I promise we will be finding out all about in due course.**

**That being said, Sierra hasn't had a brilliant life up until now either. It started going badly when she lost her parents and it's been getting steadily harder ever since. She has spent two decades trying to keep her feelings tempered, restrained, under control. Everything she has been training for is coming to a head and things will only get more and more difficult for our lovely heroine. This means she **_**will**_** lose her temper, she **_**will**_** screw up more times than you can count and she **_**will**_** fall down, but she will get back up again and she will be stronger for it. **

**Michael is the current problem. He has gotten under her skin and she doesn't know what to do about it. So I'm looking forward to seeing how she copes when she wakes up, hell where she wakes up. Please keep with me. I know my horrendous ability at updating on even a semi regular basis is mean and cruel and I do feel bad…honest. But hey, you get stupidly long chapters out of it, so really who is the winner out of this? :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Hello to all of you that are still out there. With my horrendous ability to update of late, I just want to say thank you for sticking with me on this story. There is so much further to go and I really want to tell it. It just seems that life is intent on making that as difficult as possible. Hell, this little ditty was pretty much written during train journeys to and from work and travelling to see family. And let me tell you, after reading this chapter, you'll understand why I don't really enjoy writing on trains…people actually read over your shoulder…and it's just embarrassing! It is okay for you guys to read it, you know the story…the random Joe Bloggs sitting next to me not even TRYING to pretend he's not reading has no idea about the story and if you read the last part of this chapter…well…let's just say he probably has a particular idea about me now that is not 100% accurate. Sigh, oh well…we do what we must I supposed.**

**Anyway, before I hand you over to the whole 'what happens next' saga, I just want to say thank you. Thank you to all of you that have left reviews and favourites and follows. You guys are just awesome. Whenever I feel like life is just too much and start wondering if I should just put down the pen for now, I reread what you guys have put and it spurs me to keep writing. So thank you. Seriously. I love each and every one of you. Not carnally, obviously, that would be weird. It would be weirder than a sausage dog and a great dane…and supposedly that has happened…here's hoping the great dane was the mama, but then how would that work? Would she have to be lying down? These are things I think about when I cannot sleep. This is why I should sleep. Sigh. Anyhoo…let's hand you over to Sierra and the gang…they've been dying to see you guys again. :-) **

**oooOOOOooo**

**Chapter 6**

Sierra was floating, her body drifting with the current as her face was turned up to the sun; basking in its warmth. With her limbs stretched out in the shape of a starfish, she allowed the weightlessness to consume her. The gentle breeze creating goosebumps on her exposed skin as the sea ebbed and flowed around her body, pushing and pulling her at its whim. She did not know how long she floated, her mind had ceased to count the seconds as they had ticked into minutes and the minutes had ticked into hours, all there was was the blissful lull of the open ocean with nothing around her but water.

A sudden gust of wind from her left caused her to sink lower beneath the surface as she unexpectedly swallowed a mouthful of salty water. Opening her eyes and raising her head, caused her feet to drop until she was treading water. The gust of wind came again, this time from behind. Without thinking Sierra dropped beneath the waves, sinking low enough to be completely submerged as she watched a dark shadow fly overhead. The shadow flew on and up towards the sun, where rather than growing smaller, it grew in size, blocking out the sunlight and dropping the temperature down to freezing.

Coming back up for air Sierra found herself scanning not only the skies but the ocean in which she currently resided, the once seemingly safe environment now a darkness withholding it's secrets. She felt the current begin to drag her towards what looked to be a land mass, at the same time she felt a similar tug pulling her further out to sea. Struggling with both, feeling herself literally being pulled apart Sierra did the only thing she could think of. She dived. Further into the inky blackness, further into the unknown void. She felt her desire to breathe getting greater and knew she would take that involuntary breath soon. Sweeping her arms through increasingly denser waters she began to feel lightheaded, black patches began appearing across her vision as she felt her mouth open and the water rush in. As her aching lungs filled up with water, desperately trying to find oxygen, she realised that the water was once again warm.

**oooOOOOooo**

Bolting up, gasping for breath, Sierra clawed at her throat. Her eyes were wide, full of fear and panic as her brain struggled to catch up to her body. Two soft pairs of hands pulled her own away from their attack on her throat and held her down. She fought back, in her blind terror she felt her left forearm collide with something hard as the restraints all but disappeared, the edge of her consciousness noting a quiet yelp that followed, but in her current state of panic it did nothing to stop her efforts to free herself. With her free hand she leant over to her right and grabbed something soft, pulling it back hard she heard another yelp as her other arm came free. She raised it to beat off her other attacker when she felt a weight descend upon her chest. Two strong hands grasped her own and placed them against a warm, hard surface.

"You are safe Little Ghost. It was but a dream. You are safe here" the low voice continued repeating its message over and over again until Sierra began to feel herself relax. As her panic subsided, she felt her hands being moved slowly up the warm surface until they rested over a section through which she could feel a steady beat. "Breath with me my Little Ghost, breath through your fear and come back to me" the low voice continued.

Sierra had no idea how long she had sat there, her eyes closed, her breathing heavy and her hands on what was clearly someone's naked chest. She focused solely on their heartbeat and matching her own erratic one with their steady one. The warmth radiating from the body currently sitting on her comforted her, the adrenaline began to seep out of her system and she felt the tiredness seeping in. Without meaning to, her head fell forward and only stopped when it impacted with a naked shoulder. Sighing softly Sierra turned her head slightly, settling herself against the newfound warmth; she allowed it to soak into her body, breathing lightly through her nose as her heart rate finally succumbed to that of her captor's. She was quite willing to stay there forever, a feeling of peace and tranquillity washing over her, however a sharp change in the heartbeat of her captor had her opening her eyes and pushing back her hair; hair that was now completely out of its braid and falling all over her face. Blinking a few times to regain her vision Sierra's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Archangel" she croaked out

"Ghost" came the wry response, his eyes looking anywhere but at her

"ummm…this is….this is awkward" she stuttered out, really not knowing how to untangle herself from this particular scenario.

"I did not mean for it to be so" Michael stated quietly, intent on looking at something behind her. "you had a nightmare, I believe you were panicking"

"Yeah, I tend to get those" her eyes were fixed on her hands, still held over his heart, encompassed by both of his large ones. She was in one hell of a vulnerable position, however, at that particular moment in time she was finding it very hard to care. "I'm sorry if I hurt anyone" she whispered

"Nothing that cannot be mended with time Little Ghost" came the gentle reply. "Pray tell me; what visions disturbed your slumber so?" He turned his gaze on her then and the genuine look of concern stopped Sierra short. Her usual quick witted answers didn't seem to fit in this moment and without them she was as naked as the man on top of her.

With that thought Sierra felt her face flush red once more as she wriggled to move away from the half-naked archangel.

"You're naked" she stammered "and you're sitting on top of me" her eyes suddenly went wide as she pulled her hands out of his and begin to pat herself down "Am I naked…?" she asked, sighing in relief when she felt her tank top. "Thank God…I mean, thank Christ….I mean thank…oh, whoever the hell wants to be thanked"

She had managed to wriggle all the way back, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She took in Michael, kneeling on his bed, his half naked body on display and gave an inward moan. This was a distraction that she could not have. Luce would kill her if word got back and she had had enough of Luce's lectures to last a lifetime. Michael sat back on his haunches and turned his hands up showing her he meant no harm.

"I apologise for my state of dress" he replied, his eyes showing his amusement. "I would hope however, that you would expect more of me when it comes to a woman's dignity. No matter what stories you may have heard" he continued bitterly, showing that his mind was still very much on last night.

"Of course" Sierra immediately placated "It's just, I don't remember…I mean I just woke up…It's a little confusing" she eventually got out, her frustration mounting. It would seem that keeping a singular thought in her head would be nigh on impossible as long as her archangel sat half naked in front of her. She was trying to maintain eye contact, but she could not stop her eyes from drifting down over his well-defined biceps and across his rather luscious six pack. The memory of her head nestled in his shoulder, knowing now that it was indeed his shoulder, the one she was currently drooling over, was playing havoc with her senses and causing her to lose her train of thought "Could you…you know…put a top on…or something?" she muttered, looking over his shoulder and trying to act nonchalant.

"It is rare I get such a request from a woman in my bed" he admitted, his eyes searching hers for any reaction "but if it would help" he smiled. With that he gracefully unfolded and moved to retrieve a top. Why he was half naked in the first place Sierra did not care to ask. She wasn't sure she was ready for that particular rabbit hole just yet.

"It would…thanks…" she stumbled out feeling her face getting even warmer. As Michael dressed, Sierra found herself regretting her outspoken words at the same time as being horrendously relieved. The two conflicting emotions causing Sierra to wonder if she had hit her head at last night or if the headache was just because of her close proximity to him. Taking her eyes of her archangel, she took in her current state of affairs. Lifting the red silk covers, which she was trying very hard not to think about, she realised that while she was clothed, she was most definitely less clothed than she remembered. Frowning slightly she began looking around the room. It was obvious that they were at the top of the needle and that the bed was the focal point of the room, again another point she really did not want to concentrate on. The red drapes that framed the rather large bed were billowing in the gentle breeze and without thinking she turned her face into it. Feeling the cool breeze caress her rather warm cheeks she sighed gently, closing her eyes to relish in the moment.

A soft cough to her left had her eyes flying open and her body tensing up. "I only wished to give you these my lady". Sierra stared as a young girl came forward carrying what looked like the rest of her outfit. She froze as she realised her angel blades were laid out on top.

"Thank you" Sierra said quietly, reaching out to accept the bundle "and I'm sorry". The girl touched her forehead where a rather nice lump was beginning to show.

"It is no worry my lady" the young girl replied earnestly "you are stronger than you look my lady"

"Does it hurt?" Sierra asked worriedly

"My pain is fleeting my lady, I fear for you it is not. Do not worry on my behalf" with that she bowed and headed out of the room. Sierra's eyes tracked her movement and watched as another young girl, who she assumed was the second pair of hands, stood up and followed her out. Not before throwing her a curious glance.

"They are good girls" Michael spoke up "They keep my living quarters clean and liveable."

"Is that all they are expected to do?" Still staring at the door through which the girls had departed, the question slipped out before Sierra could stop herself. Turning around in horror she only just caught the fleeting look of frustration and hurt that crossed Michael's face.

"Do you really need an answer to that?" he asked coldly

"No." she backtracked, hating herself for her quick mind and her even quicker mouth. "I apologise, I speak before I think, it's a failing; one I'm working on…it's going great so far. Don't you think?" she smiled sheepishly up at him as he walked towards her. His presence made her very aware that she was barely dressed and in a bed that was designed for something other than sleeping.

"Do I frighten you Little Ghost?" Michael asked, his voice edged with anger

"Frighten me? Of course not" Sierra replied

"Then why do you grip your blades?" his eyes never leaving her face

"Wha…?" Sierra asked confused. She looked down at his indication and saw she had an angel blade in both hands. Her knuckles white with tension. "I don't know, I didn't even realise I was holding them" her voice showing her confusion even if her face did not. She swallowed and forced herself to place them on the bed in front of her. Raising her eyes back to where Michael had been she jumped when she found him sitting directly in front of her.

"Are you sure I don't frighten you Little Ghost?" Michael asked again, this time his voice was anything but angry.

"You…ummm…you…" Sierra found him utterly compelling. "irritate me!" she said almost jubilantly. "You irritate the hell out of me"

"Indeed?" Michael raised his eyebrow, his gaze never leaving Sierra's face. "I wonder if I irritate you to the same degree that you frustrate me"

"Probably not" Sierra muttered "I doubt even I can be that frustrating"

"I think you underestimate yourself my Little Ghost" Michael replied softly. "and I believe I have gotten better"

"Better at what?" Seirra asked suspiciously

"At not irritating you." He smiled at her then, daring her to ask the next obvious question. His confidence threw her a little. Up until now he had always been a little wary of how he approached her, he had handled her with kid gloves. Maybe it was because both times had been in her domain, maybe he had felt out of place. The Michael she was seeing now, here, in his domain, was still the Michael she knew, but he was more. His presence was greater; though that could just be because of the location…and the lack of clothing. His essence, his confidence, they were all just…more. Sierra couldn't explain it, but he filled her senses and that did frighten her. It frightened the hell out of her.

"How have you gotten better?" she asked, trying desperately to keep her mind from wandering down forbidden pathways.

"I have yet to ask you any questions" He seemed so proud of this fact that Sierra could do no other than smile.

"I cannot argue with that Archangel" she tilted her head at him, studying him openly. What shocked her is that he let her. He just sat there as she scrutinized him, he didn't move, didn't blink, Sierra wasn't even sure that he breathed. "I am assuming this is a lead up to asking questions?"

"There are many questions that I would like answers to Little Ghost" Michael smiled sadly "most I have come to accept I may never know. There are only two however that I feel are pressing for today."

"Only two?" Sierra grinned softly "you are getting better" her smile faltered as Michael became serious "What is it you wish to know Archangel?"

"Three." He blurted out

"Three?" Sierra asked in confusion "Three what?"

"I have three questions. If that is acceptable" the unsure Michael of the in between places was suddenly back and Sierra had an frighteningly overwhelming desire to gather him into her arms.

"Three is fine" she said, sitting on her hands to prevent her doing anything stupid

"Why do you have angel blades? Where did you get all of the bruises and scars, some look very recent. Why do you still call me Archangel?" The three questions were asked in rapid fire, during which Michael barely took a breath. His eyes fixed on Sierra the entire time.

Letting out a breath she touched the angel blades in front of her, stroking them lovingly, picking them up and watching as the light reflected off them; causing a beautiful display to occur on the surrounding ceiling and walls. "These were a gift from my mentor" Sierra replied quietly, barely perceiving Michael's slack jaw response to actually receiving an answer from her. "I was given these as a method of defense…and yes, I know how to use them" she placed them back down, running her finger along each one before looking up at Michael. "My bruises and scars can be explained the same way. I have lived a hard life Archangel. I do not pretend otherwise, nor do I complain. It is the life I was given and it is the life I live. I can do no other than what I do" she touched her left shoulder, feeling the maze of hardened scar tissue crisscrossing it's way over her entire left shoulder blade. "That was an attack by an 8-ball. Damn thing almost had me for dinner. I was only 8 at the time, but I managed to use a kitchen knife to defend myself" she smiled softly at the memory. "I was given the angel blades the same day. I was told that they would serve to protect me better than the average kitchen knife. They have yet to let me down." She looked up at him then, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "I've named them you know. This one is Sky" she said pointing to the left one "that one is Solo"

"Am I to assume by your smile that this is another human joke?" Michael asked, his heart pounding in fear that anything he said would result in her no longer talking.

Laughing Sierra nodded, causing her hair to fall into her face. Pushing it back she began looking around for her missing bands. "Damn bloody hair" she grumbled intent on finding where they had fallen out. "I'm going to just cut you off, how would you like that huh? Snip snip and you're gone."

She froze as she felt hands not her own touch her hair. "I like you hair" Michael said quietly "It really is quite beautiful. The softness is unimaginable"

"ummm…thank you?" Sierra replied, her face burning as she sat stock still. She had no idea what the hell she should be doing right now, but it was not sitting here having the archangel Michael play with her hair. She had a job to do and this, whatever this was, was a major screw up.

"So why do you still call me Archangel?" Michael asked, his left hand still playing with the tips of her hair, intertwining strands around his fingers before running them out.

"Huh?" Sierra asked, her eyes half closed. She hadn't had someone play with her hair since her mother had been taken from her and she had forgotten just how good it felt. Hell, she hadn't had much human contact since the day she had lost her family and even though Michael was far from human he resonated with her on a level she hadn't felt in years.

"My last question. You never call me by my name. Why?" Michael was switching his gaze from watching his fingers play with her hair, to her eyes before briefly passing over her lips.

"I cannot call you by your name" Sierra replied honestly

"Why?"

"Because it is a closeness I cannot excuse" Sierra said, looking away from him

"And why would you need to excuse it my Little Ghost?" Michael dropped the strands of hair he was currently playing with and gently took hold of her chin. Turning her head towards him he lifted her chin until she returned his gaze. "who would require an explanation for you calling me by my name?"

"My mentor" Sierra whispered, her voice faltering

"And why would your mentor not want us to get along?" he inched closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers

"I cannot be seen to be biased" she whimpered as her heart beat became erratic once more

"Biased? Biased about what?" Michael's lips grazed hers as her eyes closed, savouring the feather light touch that held a deeper promise. "What could you possibly be biased about when it comes to me?" Michael asked, his lips leaving hers as they began to trace a gentle line around her jaw and down her throat.

Sierra hadn't been touched like this in a long time and her mind all but turned off. She was reacting on instinct alone and her senses were filled by the angel in front of her.

"Everything…" she breathed out as Michael found a particularly sensitive area.

Michael pulled back and studied the impossible woman in his bed. He had been unequivocally drawn to her from the moment he had seen her. She had been dusty, messy and rude but she had held a fire inside that was hard to ignore. He traced his thumb over her top lip before trailing over its lower counterpart, the whole time never losing eye contact.

"You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met my Little Ghost. Even when you provide me with answers, you do not" he shook his head in mock annoyance "but I think I can forgive you this once" he continued; his voice husky with something other than a thirst for answers. He leant in, intending to replace his thumb with his lips and get at least one answer to a question he had been asking himself for a while now.

"Michael!" A voice broke through the bubble the two of them had created "Michael, are you in here?" a youngish man came storming through the doors only to stop suddenly on seeing the scene in front of him.

"What the hell?" Sierra's eyes went wide as she took in Alex Lannon standing there, his mouth hanging open. The saviour was right in front of her. Her heart began to pound.

**A/N – And yes, I am that mean. But seriously? Hooking up after two dates? I don't think so, life is NOT going to be that easy. But I do hope that helps resolve any fears that Ms Sierra doesn't think our Michael is basically sex on legs…because that would just be insane. **

**I haven't really had time to answer the questions some of you guys have asked over the last few chapters, mainly because I have barely had time to write the chapters, but a lot of your questions will be answered in the next few uploads, so bear with me. Also, if I think that answering one of your questions would ruin a surprise, I wouldn't answer it anyway, it would be like giving you the ending of a film and still expecting you to enjoy the twists. It would be mean! ;-) So I am doing this for you my dears, and you are more than welcome! :-) **


End file.
